Teenage Dream
by The One With The Master Plan
Summary: A superstar should be savy, sexy and smart. Kaci Daniels isn't that at all. Follow her as she makes new friends, enemies and even tangles with love. Who knew a small Jersey girl would live the Teenage Dream? LoganxOCxCarlos NO SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**Teenage Dream Chapter One**

_****A/N: OKAY so this is my VERY FIRST Big Time Rush fanfiction! I'm excited! HA HA**_

_**I got into the show recently, and fell in total LURVE with Logan Henderson. I mean why not, have you seen him?**_  
_**I mean it's my opinion but still...i have digressed.**_

_**I listened to my current favorite song, "Teenage Dream" by the one and only Katy Perry and this idea just formulated in my head. **_  
_**I'll suggest a song to listen to during certain chapters to get the feel of what's going on at that time.****_

_Song Suggestion: _NONE

_**Summary**_: _Kaci Styles is savy. She's smart, she can act, she can dance, she's got an exotic look and is the object of affection once she makes it big. Kaci Styles is going to make it big! However Kaci Daniels is anything but that. She's clumsy, she's SUPER smart, she likes to read, she plays guitar and sings but more to herself. When she leaves her small home in Newark, New Jersey to chase a dream in Los Angeles, California. Who knew living in a place called the Palm Woods would bring potential success, friends, enemies and a potental love interest? LoganxOC_

_

* * *

_

Kaci Styles is savy. She's smart, she can act, she can dance, she's got an exotic look and is the object of affection once she makes it big. Kaci Styles is going to make it big! However Kaci Daniels is anything but that. She's clumsy, she's SUPER smart, she likes to read, she plays guitar and sings but more to herself. When she leaves her small home in Newark, New Jersey to chase a dream in Los Angeles, California. Who knew living in a place called the Palm Woods would bring potential success, friends, enemies and a potental love interest? LoganxOC

Kaci sighed as she looked around her new home in the Palm Woods. She lived on the third floor, 3G to be exact. Pushing her brown hair from her face and exhaling as she placed her hands on her hips she looked around the room. It finally looked like her old room. Her mom, Veronica had left out to find a new job since they would be here in the Palm Woods for a while. That left Kaci and her brother, Xavier in the house to put everything away.

Kaci remembered who she was left with and ran out into the now fully furnished living room. There he sat, staring at the flat screen television, plastered onto the wall. "X! Get your butt up and help me unpack!" Kaci yelled at her eleven year old brother. It was hard to believe he was five and a half years younger than her, but his immaturity made up for his age. "Mami will kill you if you're not doing your job-"

"I'm securing the premisis. That's a job all on it's own sis" Xavier answered with a smirk, making Kaci huff. Kaci wasn't your normal run-of-the-mill kind of girl. Her style may have been close to generic, but small flares in her style set her from everyone else. Kaci's Spanish and Filipino roots made her a classic foreign mixed beauty. Her tanned skin was of her mother's strictly Spanish roots and the slanted eyes came from those of her father, Joseph, Filipino roots. Xavier had more Spanish traits than Kaci did.

Kaci opened her mouth to speak when she heard a knock at the door. Rolling her eyes, she walked over to the door and swung it open. Standing in front of her was a blonde beauty with a stunning smile. Kaci smiled back.

"Hi. I'm Jo, I live right next door to you. I totally don't want to sound like a stalker, but I saw you just moved in and I just wanted to stop by and say hi to my new neighbor" Jo said in one breath. Kaci giggled as the female inhaled and chuckled. "Talent...yes I know" she joked.

"Well I'm Kaci Daniels, but when auditioning my stage name is Kaci Styles thanks to my manager Brandon" Kaci giggled as she extended her hand out to the blonde. Jo smiled brightly and shook Kaci's hand. "Would you like to come in?"

Jo smiled and bit her lip "Actually I was about to invite you to the pool area with me. You haven't seen a pool, until you've seen the Palm Woods pool" Jo stated. "I was about to meet up with some friends anyway, you should meet them"

Kaci looked behind her at her little brother who was staring intently at the screen. "Hey! Dork! Wanna go down to the pool with me?" I asked. Xavier looked up from the screen and cocked an eyebrow.

"Dude, I'm watching 'The Marine II' in high definition! I'm not going anywhere; don't worry if mom comes home, I'll tell her you're out making friends and I wanted to stay. Go have fun hermana" Xavier stated. I ran over to him and kisse his forehead before turning to Jo.

"Five minutes to change and get a towel?" Kaci asked. Jo stepped inside and nodded. Kaci ran into her room and quickly changing into her favorite blue two piece bikini. Kaci pulled a pair of black shorts and a white tank top over the bikini. Slipping on a pair of blue flip flops and grabbing a towel, Kaci ran out her room to meet up with Jo.

Jo was not lying about the pool. It was amazing and so many people were around the deck doing numerous things. Jo linked her arm with Kaci's and started pointing around at people she should know here in the Palm Woods. So far she formally met Mr. Bitters, and didn't like it at all. She met the Jennifers...and wasn't impressed at all.

"Over there is guitar dude. No one really knows his name, but he totally mellowed out once he got to LA. He was a concert Cellist and now he's all...guitar guy" Jo giggled as they sat on lounge chairs. "So Kaci-"

"Call me Kay...or CiCi. Usually I hear Kaci at casting calls or when I'm in super trouble" Kaci giggled "Besides I call you Jo, which is obviously short for something and I'm not going to ask"

Jo chuckled and nodded. "I actually like Kaci, so that's what I'm going to call you, along with the other names so suck it up" she joked. "What are you here for?"

"You make it sound like a prison sentence" Kaci giggled. "I'm here for acting and dancing. Although I do sing on the side and play guitar. What about you?"

Jo opened her mouth to speak when suddenly four voices yelled across the deck. "HEADS UP!" they shouted. Kaci squinted until a thud was heard in her own head.

"Owww" she stated, holding her own head. Footsteps rushed to her as she held on to her own head. Jo groaned and rolled her eyes playfully.

"You guys just cannot go through one whole day without damaging something or someone can you?" Jo asked.

"Hey! It's not my fault that James is not good at catching the football like he so claims he is. If he paid half the attention to the ball like he does his hair, he'd be in the NFL" a blonde answered. "Are you okay?"

Kaci just groaned and winced. "Yeah Kendall, she just holds her head for fun and kicks. This is her favorite part of the day" Jo sarcastically joked. Kendall sneered and smiled at Jo.

"See?" a voice called from a Latino boy. He smacked the top of his head, tapping the helmet he was wearing "This is the reason why you always wear a helmet in case of emergencies like this! Maybe I should open a Helmet stand here in the Palm Woods" he exclaimed.

"Who would by helmets from a stand?" the blonde asked as he stopped combing his hair. The Latino boy stopped to think for a second before snapping his fingers in realization.

"Someone like her who just got conked in the head by the football and might be all messed up and scrambled her brains James" the boy answered with a smile.

"You are a special case Carlos" the shorter blonde answered shaking his head.

"I need new friends and quickly" the brown haired boy said as he sat in front of Kaci who still winced in pain. The brown haired boy fished through his pocket until he pulled out his small pocket flashlight to examine Kaci's eyes. Turning on the light, he flashed it into Kaci's eyes, who groaned once again.

"Have no fear, Doctor Logan on the case" James exhaled, slightly annoyed that people were pinning blame on him for the football.

"Okay, can you tell me your name?" Logan asked in a low voice. Kaci sighed and removed her hand from her head.

"Which name do you want? Stage or birth?" Kaci lightly chuckled before looking down at her hands. Logan lifted her head back up with his index finger to keep examining her.

"Birth would be nice" Logan smiled.

"Kaci Daniels" Kaci answered. Logan nodded.

"Where do you live?"

"Palm Woods, Los Angeles, California. Apartment 3G"

"Where are you?"

"The deck of the pool in the Palm Woods, located in Los Angeles, California. Do you need a zip code?"

"Very funny" Logan slightly chuckled. "Who are you with?"

"I'm here with Jo and four guys I don't know as one checks me out to make sure I'm not concussed" Kaci answered. "Whats the prognosis?"

Logan smiled "You'll have a nice headache later on today, a nasty bump in the morning if you don't ice your head in about an hour" he answered.

"Remember those friends I was waiting for?" Jo asked. Kaci nodded with squinted eyes as a shot of sharp pain went to the spot the football hit her pretty hard at on her head. "Well these happen to be the destructive devils, Big Time Rush"

The boys smiled and said their jumbled and mixed "hello" and "sorry our football hit you in the head". Kaci smiled and held up her hands. "Guys, one at a time please? Slow it down for the injured"

"Sorry, I'm Kendall" he introduced himself as he grabbed her hand to shake it. The Latino boy stepped up next.

"I'm Carlos. If you ever need a helmet for protection, come find me" Carlos introduced and Kaci giggled, nodding in understanding.

"I'm James, the one their blaming for the football hitting you on the head. Once again...sorry" James smiled.

Kaci's eyes wandered to the brown haired boy who was smiling an amazing smile. He nodded and placed his hands in his pockets "I'm Logan, the future doctor who made sure you weren't concussed" he joked. Kaci nodded appreicatively.

"Nice to meet you all. So what do we do now since I'm not concussed and you guys have come?" Kaci laughed as she stood up. The room got dizzy as she stood up too quickly.

"You okay Kaci...?" James asked as Kaci closed her eyes and held her head. Closing her eyes and shaking her head no, she began to fall over, but Logan was ready. He extended his arms out and caught the falling girl.

"Whoa, I got you..." Logan stated as he caught the girl. His hands latched onto her waist, her head landing lightly on Logan's shoulder, her hands falling at his side. The rest of the guys and Jo rushed over, helping Logan catch her and place her back in the lounge chair softly. Her eyes began to open again and she sighed. Logan looked into her eyes and smiled.

"My hero...again" Kaci chuckled and rubbed her head. "I guess I shouldn't have gotten up so quickly huh?" she laughed. Logan smiled.

"No. No you shouldn't have gotten up so quickly" Logan stated. The two laughed and Kaci sat up in her chair and Logan let go of her waist. "Next time pace yourself standing up"

Kaci smiled and looked down at her hands. "Heard you loud and clear Dr. Logan" she teased.

There was a small gap of silence before Carlos "oohed" really loudly. "Let's play football!"

Logan groaned "I need new friends" before chuckling. Kaci laughed and looked at Logan.

"Nah, I think maybe he's taken too many shots to the head" Kaci joked as she slowly stood up and took Carlos' helmet. "What to do guys?"

Carlos looked up at Kaci as she place the helmet back onto his head before walking over to get something to drink. All four boys and Jo watched as she walked away. Carlos chuckled and swallowed hard. "I think I'm in love..." he muttered.

* * *

**REVIEW GUYS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Teenage Dream Chapter Two**

_Song Suggestion: _NONE

_**Summary**_: _Kaci Styles is savy. She's smart, she can act, she can dance, she's got an exotic look and is the object of affection once she makes it big. Kaci Styles is going to make it big! However Kaci Daniels is anything but that. She's clumsy, she's SUPER smart, she likes to read, she plays guitar and sings but more to herself. When she leaves her small home in Newark, New Jersey to chase a dream in Los Angeles, California. Who knew living in a place called the Palm Woods would bring potential success, friends, enemies and a potental love interest? LoganxOC_

**

* * *

**

Kaci, Jo and the boys played in the pool for hours before Kaci decided to head back upstairs for dinner before her mom killed her. Kaci said her goodbyes and headed upstairs. Opening the door, Kaci yelled out.

"Anyone home?" she yelled. Xavier slid out in his basketball shorts, his favorite Lot 29 Taz shirt and socks with a smirk on his face. Kaci giggled. "Where's mom squirt?"

"Looking for me mamita?" Veronica asked, wiping her hands on a towel in the kitchen. Kaci smiled and walked over to the kitchen, where her mother stood with a smile on her face. The two embraced in a hug and Veronica chuckled. "How was the pool honey?"

"Mom, you have not seen a pool until you've seen the Palm Woods pool. It's huge, the deck is spacious, everyone just hangs there and it's so much fun" Kaci informed as she sat in a chair by the island counter in the kitchen. "I made some friends today. I hung out with our next door neighbor Jo and her friends so it's safe to say I will not be a loner here in LA"

Veronica smiled and nodded "Well I'm happy for you 'mija; now go wash your hands, it's time for dinner" she finished as she kissed the top of Kaci's head. Kaci ran into the bathroom and began to wash her hands.

While lathering her hands, she looked up at herself in the mirror and saw a small light purple spot on her head. Kaci chuckled as she remembered what happened to her today, a part she decided to leave out of the story to tell her mother, and the boys who made her laugh.

"Where have you guys been?" Katie Knight asked from her spot on the couch. Her feet were kicked up onto the coffee table and her eyes glued to the book she had bought a few weeks back on "get rich quick schemes" so she can keep on with her plan to own LA.

"Pool" all four guys answered before plopping down on the couch around Katie. Kendall squinted to read the title of the book and shook his head.

"Katie," Kendall started "when are you going to give up these schemes? You know Bitters will only want some of the profits and threaten to report you"

"Last time that happened, James turned orange Kendall" Katie state plainly as she continued to read "Besides I think is book is a waste of $19.99 and time because although the technique is right, the schemes are totally wrong"

"I'm afraid to ask what does she mean" James stated.

"I mean who believes you can get rich from selling helmets at a stand?" Katie asked. Carlos' eyes lit up and he smiled. The rest of Big Time Rush just rolled their eyes.

"I call dibs on the book when you're done Katie" Carlos said excitedly, keeping a huge smile on his face. "I said we needed to open up a stand here in the Palm Woods, especially since we conked someone with a football in the head today-"

Carlos was interrupted by a quick sudden punch to his right arm from Logan "Dude, quiet about hitting someone in the head!" Logan harshly whispered.

"You guys hit someone in the head with a football today?" Katie asked laughing. Kendall sat straight.

"We really didn't mean to-" Kendall started to say before James cut him off.

"Yeah we called 'heads up' before it almost hit her head. I guess she was too into her conversation with Jo to really hear us" James added. Katie just nodded.

"So you managed to hit a girl with a football in her head? Who did she fall in love with? Who's in love with her?" Katie asked while folding her arms.

"She didn't fall in love with any of us Katie" Kendall answered while mocking her movement by folding his arms "She almost fell but Logan caught her-"

"Ah, so Logan's in love with the new girl?" Katie asked with a smirk. Logan's mouth dropped and Carlos punched Logan's arm.

"Dude, you heard me say I loved her! How could you? I should have known from the way you held onto her waist when she fell into you" Carlos exploded. Katie laughed and held her stomach.

"So wait, Logan you grabbed her waist and you're the one in love with her? And Carlos you're in love with this new girl?" Katie asked, pointing to each boy as she asked the questions. Logan shook his head frantically.

"It was nothing like that at all. I just had doctor instinct when the ball hit her and when she fell" Logan explained simply. "Seriously, nothing more. I just held her waist when she fell. I heard Carlos call dibs-"

"The new girl is pretty hot" James stated from his corner of the couch. Katie rolled her eyes and shook her head at the taller blonde's comment. "What? She is, plus she hangs out with Jo and none of Jo's friends are ugly-"

"Except Rhoda who stayed with her for a weekend like three weeks ago" Carlos interjected. All three boys and Katie groaned at the memory of Rhoda, and then proceeded to shutter. "Now there was a bad one" Carlos concluded.

"Either way, this one is pretty" James smirked.

"Okay James, so what was her name?" Katie asked from her book.

"Kelsey" James answered quickly. Logan shook his head in disappointment.

"Her name is Kaci Daniels, James" Logan responded. "If you actually listened when she said it, you would have known that"

"And you said you weren't in love with her" Katie chuckled. "I wouldn't be surprised if you knew the color of her eyes"

"They're brown" Logan answered simply. Then he regretted it. All eyes landed on him. Logan rolled his eyes and sat up straight "I looked at them when I was examining her, geez guys. It hasn't been that long since Camille left for her big break in a film in Canada"

"Okay fine. I believe you Logan" Kendall stated, looking over at his friend with understanding eyes. Logan nodded and rested his head on the back of the couch. "So guys what shall we do tonight?"

"We could go out and get some pizza and rent a movie tonight" Carlos suggested. Everyone looked over at the Latino with questioning eyes. "What? Shocked I didn't suggest a dangerous stunt?"

"YES!" Everyone shouted and Carlos shook his head. How his friends didn't believe him from time to time, was beyond him.

"Well this time I want greasy pizza and a movie marathon that would put a movie theater to shame" Carlos said.

"That's not a bad idea" James added

"I can invite Jo to come over, she loves this kind of stuff" Kendall suggested.

Katie giggled and exhaled "Yeah plus, you can invite the new girl to come tonight. I can meet this girl Carlos is in love with"

Carlos smiled and snapped in excitement "Perfect idea Katie. Now do you think Jo would know where she lives?"

"Jo said that was her neighbor. Maybe she lives in 3E? That's like across the hall from her isn't it?" James stated.

"Nah I think she lives in 3L" Kendall stated before Logan opened his eyes and looked at everyone. They all stopped and looked back at Logan. The brown haired boy sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before finally speaking

"Kaci lives in 3G guys..." Logan responded before laughter sprung out. "Not funny..."

"Yeah Logan, you totally aren't in love with her" Katie chuckled from behind her book. "Good luck with that one"

* * *

**REVIEW GUYS!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Song Suggestion: _NONE

_**Summary**_: _Kaci Styles is savy. She's smart, she can act, she can dance, she's got an exotic look and is the object of affection once she makes it big. Kaci Styles is going to make it big! However Kaci Daniels is anything but that. She's clumsy, she's SUPER smart, she likes to read, she plays guitar and sings but more to herself. When she leaves her small home in Newark, New Jersey to chase a dream in Los Angeles, California. Who knew living in a place called the Palm Woods would bring potential success, friends, enemies and a potental love interest? LoganxOC_

* * *

**Teenage Dream Chapter Three**

The group of boys sat around and sighed, looking at one another while Katie continued to read her book. The current argument was now who was going to get the girls they were inviting for movie night from the third floor.

"I'm not making two stops. I'm already going to go get Jo from her house and we all know how long she can take to get ready" Kendall stated as he threw his hands up to his face. His friends frustrated him from time to time.

"I've got to stay and wait for the pizzas to get here" James quickly stated sitting up. "Besides I think I'm the only one who hasn't been cheated out of money thanks to Katie-"

"For the last time, you guys weren't robbed..." Katie started, lowering her book to look at Carlos "...scammed..." she continued as she looked at Kendall "or bamboozled" she finished by looking at Logan. "You lost and were stupid"

"Yeah and I'm picking out movies to watch" Carlos stated. He smiled and James raised his hand to speak.

"Once again, reason for me to stay to make sure we're not watching horror movies, cartoons or movies that have the word 'blood' in the description all night" James stated.

Just then everyone looked over at Logan, the only one who hadn't said anything. He felt the eyes on him and sat up, shaking his head no and stammering incoherently. Suddenly he cleared his throat "Why me? Why not send Katie?"

"Because I'm just a kid and I don't know this girl at all" Katie stated plainly as she turned the page of the book she was reading. "She knows you, you go and get her"

"Plus we all voted and you lost" Kendall snickered. Carlos sat up and finally realized what was going on.

"Wait, we're bringing Kaci here?" Carlos screeched. Carlos stood up quickly and looked down at his clothes "She can't see me like this. The woman I love cannot see me like this!"

"She saw you in those clothes earlier" James said, squinting his eyes in confusion over his best friend's way of thinking sometimes.

"Yeah, but she's coming back and to our place. I've got to look my best!" Carlos shouted before running into his room. Logan snapped and chuckled.

"Now I decide the movies so I can't go" Logan stated in a smug tone. Everyone in the living room looked at him and he sighed. Logan threw his hands up in defeat and stood. "Fine I'm going..." he mumbled as Kendall stood with him. "I need new friends..."

* * *

Kaci pushed her food around her plate. She really wasn't that hungry, the throbbing in her head had returned from being hit in the head by that football earlier. She smiled to herself as she remembered she was supposed to ice her head per Logan's orders. She remembered everything about each boy, like James's perfect good looks, Carlos's boyish charm and Kendall's kindness, but for some odd reason, a flashy white smile, brown eyes and a chuckle from someone who examined her stuck out; the image of Logan clouded her brain.

"Mamita you're not hungry? Seafood Paella is always you're favorite and I knew since you were a little down from leaving Jersey to make it for you" Veronica stated. Kaci smiled and shook her head, squinting her eyes at the headache.

"No mami, I am a little hungry. There's just too much on my plate" Kaci smiled as she pushed some of the rice and seafood dinner onto her little brother's plate. Xavier's jaw dropped and he let out a small squeak. "There...much better" Kaci giggled as she placed her plate back down and ate a forkfull of the food.

"Not fair at all" Xavier spoke as everyone at the table chuckled. Suddenly Kaci's father, Joseph spoke up and waved his hands.

"Enough you two. Eat up guys, your food is going to get cold" Joseph stated with a smile. "So Kaci, I heard you made some friends today at the Palm Woods pool?"

Kaci nodded and smiled. "Yeah. Our next door neighbor, Jo and her friends. We all hung out by the pool and had fun for a while nothing big-"

"Whoa what's up with the lump on your head CiCi?" Xavier chuckled while pointing. Kaci closed her eyes and exhaled. Just what she needed, for the evidence of getting hit with a football to hit her in the forehead...literally. Kaci slapped her brother behind the head as Veronica reached over and looked at the lump.

"How did you manage to hurt yourself this time?" Veronica asked. "Did you trip or hit yourself packing?"

Kaci swatted her mother's hand away "No mami. I got hit in the head with a football today out by the pool" Kaci mumbled. Xavier bursted out into barreling laugher.

"Oh man just hearing that makes me wish I went to the pool with you earlier today" Xavier stated in between laughs. "Just the image of a footbal conking you in the head is amazing enough to laugh off of" he continued. Kaci had enough and pushed her brother out of his seat.

"Kaci! That wasn't nice" Joseph said, fighting back laughter. "Apologize to your brother, and help him back into his chair mamita"

"Si señor" Kaci answered as she held out a hand to her brother who was still on the floor laughing. Veronica started clearing the table when there was a knock at the door. "I've got it"

Kaci stood up and jogged to the door with a smile as she watched her brother stand up. Kaci turned to the door as she opened it and smiled bigger. The sight of him at her door was something she didn't think she would see so soon. His hands were stuffed in his black jeans with gray design. His white button up shirt hidden under his sweater vest. The sleeves of his button up, rolled and cuffed at his elbow, but the biggest thing to stand out on him was his bright smile. Kaci chuckled and shook her head. "Logan! Hey, what are you doing here I didn't think doctors here in the Palm Woods made house calls" Kaci joked.

Logan chuckled and Kaci wondered what was that small flutter in her stomach when the sound of his voice crashed into her memory bank. "Actually I came here for other reasons, but how is your head now that you mention it?"

Logan moved Kaci's hair from her face and examined her head again. He chuckled as his thumb brushed the area that was hit and Kaci winced in pain. "Take it you didn't ice it like I told you to when you got up here did you Kaci?" Logan asked.

"Kaci, who's at the door?" her mom asked, making Logan quickly move his hand from her head. Kaci smiled and fought the heat that was trying to invade her cheeks. Veronica appeared and looked at the boy at the door and smiled. "Can I help you?"

"Mami, this is Logan. He's one of the friends I made at the pool today" Kaci started "actually he was the one who made sure I wasn't concussed after being hit with the football. He's part of the band Big Time Rush"

Veronica smiled and Xavier slid over to his sister. Logan smiled once again and waved a small wave. "Nice to meet you Ms. Daniels" Logan spoke. "I was actually here because my bandmates and I, are having a movie night at our apartment downstairs. My best friend and bandmate, Kendall just went to get her next door neighbor Jo to come along as well"

With perfect timing, a flash of blonde invaded her sight, hands gripping her into a hug. The smell of Lavender made her chuckle "Nice to see you too Jo" Kaci giggled. "Mami, Papi, this is Jo and Kendall. Kendall, Jo, Logan, this is my mom, my dad and even though Jo met him, this is my brother Xavier-"

"Please there's a pretty blonde in our presence sis" Xavier stated. Jo just giggled and Kendall stared "The name is just simply X for you" he said shaking Jo's hand.

"Ay Dios" Kaci mumbled as Logan laughed. "whatever loser. Anyway, mami, papi do you mind if I go?" Kaci asked her parents who were at the door.

"Xavier can even come. I have a little sister he can hang around" Kendall suggested as he placed his arm around Jo. Xavier's face fell slightly. Kaci's parents looked at each other and shrugged.

"Okay, you two can go.." Veronica stated before the two kids started cheering. "BUT, Kaci, Xavier has to be home before eleven and you cannot be out all night"

"If anything, if I get too tired I can stay at Jo's so I don't wake anyone, right Jo?" Kaci asked. Jo nodded quickly in compliance. "Im sure there is adult supervision and nothing will happen-"

"You said that before you left for the pool and you come back with a speed knot on your forehead sis" Xavier laughed "Not helping you at all"

"I know where all the trash bins are in this place..." Kaci started "I'm sure mami and papi wouldn't miss you" she finished in a sinister tone. XavIer stopped laughing.

"Xavier put on actual good clothing and meet your sister in front of this door in ten!" Veronica yelled at he son. Kaci ran to her room, grabbing a pair of shoes and placing them on her feet. Xavier ran out two minutes later and all the teens were out the door.

* * *

**REVIEW! SO SERIOUS GUYS!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Song Suggestion: _NONE

_**Summary**_: _Kaci Styles is savy. She's smart, she can act, she can dance, she's got an exotic look and is the object of affection once she makes it big. Kaci Styles is going to make it big! However Kaci Daniels is anything but that. She's clumsy, she's SUPER smart, she likes to read, she plays guitar and sings but more to herself. When she leaves her small home in Newark, New Jersey to chase a dream in Los Angeles, California. Who knew living in a place called the Palm Woods would bring potential success, friends, enemies and a potental love interest? LoganxOC_

* * *

**Teenage Dream Chapter Four**

Kaci looked all over the elevator. There really wasn't anything special about the elevator, but she knew if she looked into Logan's eyes or saw his what she would claim as notorious, that smirk if his, she'd melt. Kaci wasn't so sure that bought on this sudden reaction, but with her little brother present, that wasn't the safest thing to do.

"So what movies are we going to watch tonight guys?" Jo spoke as they reached the second floor. Kendall and Logan placed their hands in front of the doors, preventing them from closing. Jo smiled up at Kendall and Kaci followed suit with Logan. Logan's eyes were glued to Kaci's.

"Carlos chose the movies tonight" Kendall spoke. Jo spun around quickly to protest and go back home but Kendall stopped her. "James is monitoring his choices tonight so no it will not be a repeat of last movie night"

"Is it a super problem if Carlos chooses the movies?" Kaci asked. Logan chuckled and stuffed his hands into his jeans. Kaci turned to her right, where Logan was walking beside her. "I mean sure the boy wears a helmet but still..."

"Let's just say if James wasn't watching what he picked, we'd all be watching horror movies, something where an actual human is being blown up and Disney movies" Logan informed "where he will sing every song...all night"

Kaci just nodded. "It'd be like movie night with X. It would be nice to get a break from all that" Kaci joked. Xavier just scoffed.

"I don't know what you're talking about hermana, the movies I pick out are awesome" Xavier stated "I mean you shouldn't be so scared so easy, have you seen yourself before you shower and fully wake up in the morning sis?"

Xavier giggled until a pair of hands met the back of his head. The sounds of Jo and Kaci giggling and high fiving each other let him know they were the ones who slapped him. Xavier just frowned until they all walked into the Big Time Rush home.

"Welcome to casa de Big Time Rush" Kendall joked. Kaci's eyes took in everything, from the cool red couch to the dome hockey game in the corner of the living room. Kaci squinted her eyes and pointed "Is that a swirly slide?" she asked with amusement.

"Dont knock it until you try it Kay" Jo said with a smile. Logan laughed and nudged Kaci's shoulder.

"Yeah I mean look a your brother" Logan stated. Kaci's eyes shot to the top of the slide where her brother was currently standing. Kaci opened her mouth to tell her brother to come down, but Logan covered her mouth with his hand. "Let your brother live. He'll love it watch..."

The sound of cheers from Xavier's mouth echoed within the walls of the slide. Suddenly with such force her brother flew out and hit the floor. Kaci, with Logan's hand still on her mouth, started to giggle uncontrollably. Suddenly a small girl with a rather large book came up to everyone.

"Who's the weird but cool kid on the swirly slide? And who's the girl that Logan has his hand over her mouth?" the girl asked. Like clockwork, Carlos slid out from his room wearing his favorite leopard blazer and black jeans. The small girl nodded and looked back at Kaci. "Ah, nevermind you're the new girl that Logan and Carlos is-"

"Katie! This is my sister Katie Kaci" Kendall quickly spoke. Logan released his hand from Kaci's mouth, wiping it clean of the lip gloss that was on her lips. Kaci giggled and nodded.

"Nice to meet you. Oh, and weird but cool kid on the slide? That's my little brother Xavier" Kaci said plainly as she fished into her pockets for her lip gloss. Kaci tilted her head to read the book that was in Katie's hands. "Wow, you're ultra intelligent to read this. My brother has a few of those books in his room. They actually work for a while. You two should exchange ideas"

Katie's eyes lit up and she chuckled. "I love you and your brother already! Stay forever will you?"

Carlos cleared his throat and Kaci looked up at him. "Its a pleasure to have you in our house Kaci" Carlos tried to speak in his most proper voice. Kaci smiled and nodded.

"I need new friends..." Logan mumbled as he hung his head. Kaci heard his mini rant and giggled. Logan looked up at Kaci the same time she turned to face him. His eyes of brown met hers and lit up. Kaci fought the heat rising to her cheeks and turned to Carlos.

"If it's such a pleasure to have me, you should give me the grand tour good sir" Kaci stated back. Carlos' mouth dropped and he began to stutter. "By the way, you look good without the helmet"

Carlos began to stammer more. Nonsensical words spewed out his mouth and everyone stared at him. "Gonna give her a tour Carlos?" Jo spoke. Suddenly James walked in with the pizzas and Carlos chuckled.

"I-I-I c-ca-can't! I have to h-h-help James with the pizza" Carlos responded quickly before walking away. Kaci smiled and waved at James.

"Hey James!" Kaci smiled widely. James smiled back after resting the pizzas on the counter. James walked over and took Kaci's small frame into his arms and hugged her. Logan watched the exchange in confusion and...was that jealousy? "Whoa James, what's with the hug?" Kaci managed to chuckle.

"My way of apologizing for the whole...football and hitting your head situation today" James smiled before looking at her forehead. "How is it?" James asked, swiping his thumb across the area she got hit. Kaci chuckled and shook her head.

"My head hurts, but I'm fine" Kaci smiled. "I was about to actually get the grand tour of the house" she said before turning to her right where Logan was standing. He was staring at the floor. Kaci smiled and lightly bumped her shoulder into his. "Paging Dr. Logan. Hello?"

"Huh?" Logan stated, coming out of his train of thought. His eyes met hers and she giggled. "Sorry what happened?"

"I was saying I was about to get a tour of the house...right? Because I'm sure James or Kendall can show me around if I interrupted your thoughts of medicine" Kaci joked. Logan smirked and chuckled.

"Let's go see place shall we?" Logan said with a chuckle.

Katie and Xavier chuckled at the table, reading Katie's book. "This book is so second level to the stuff I read in my book at home. If you want tomorrow I'll bring it down to you" Xavier offered "I once made $7000 in three weeks with one of the ideas in that book, but shhh my sister and parents don't know"

"$7000? I NEED that book X" Katie chuckled. "So you have a mom and dad?" Katie asked. Xavier nodded and Katie smiled small. "I only have a mom. I mean I'm sure I have a dad, but I don't remember him so much. Kendall does though, he said he was a cool guy"

"Sorry about that" Xavier said looking down at the table. He turned his head and saw James hugging his sister. "So is the other blonde one your brother too? You know the tree trunk holding my sister?"

Katie turned and laughed "No, please. That's James. Kendall's my only blood brother, but James, Carlos and Logan? They're my brother's best friends and something like inherited brothers" Katie stated. She took in the sight of a fumbling Carlos and Logan looking down at the floor and sighed.

"Speaking of Fumbles, Tree Trunk and Doctor boy" Xavier stated. Katie couldn't help but laugh. Where was this source of laughter the past few weeks she needed it when she was bored to pieces. Katie stored the names for Carlos, James and Logan in her memory bank and looked over at Xavier. "Whats the deal with them and my sister?"

Katie shrugged. "I'll tell you what I know" Katie started before turning to Xavier, closing the book. "Apparently Carlos is in love with your sister ever since he saw her. He called dibs or whatever and said he was in love with her. Logan on the other hand, tended to your sister when she was hurt" Katie continued as Xavier nodded. "Kaci almost fell and Logan caught her and everything. He says he's not in love but he's so not that smart when it comes to those kind of things like feelings and stuff"

"And James?" Xavier asked. Katie just shrugged.

"All I know is he thought your sister was hot. No real feelings" Katie said plainly. "I don't think James would date anyone who didn't have a lucky comb"

Xavier nodded and laughed. Katie joined in on the laughter before turning and watching Logan show Kaci around the house. They weren't too far from the two sitting at the table and Katie smiled. "What's the deal with your sister?"

Xavier looked up at Katie and squinted his eyes in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Kaci and Logan walked up to the two kids and Logan sighed. "This is the dining room area, where we eat or sometimes Katie plots to make money. The kitchen is over there too where either Mrs. Knight or me will be"

"You cook?" Kaci asked, raising an eyebrow. Katie shook her head no.

"Pizza bagels totally don't count Logan" Katie spoke. "The baker somewhat is Carlos. Although the cookies aren't so good" Kaci giggled and Logan looked embarrassed. Kaci 'awwwed' and Logan pushed Kaci along to the next stop.

Katie watched as Kaci and Logan walked away before turning back to Xavier "That's what I meant by what's the deal with your sister. She looks like she's a little interested in Logan there"

Xavier turned to look at his sister. She was smiling and looking into Logan's eyes who was doing the same to her. Logan kept one hand in his pants pocket and the other on the small of her back; Kaci leaned into his hand, embracing the touch. Xavier raised an eyebrow and mumbled 'huh' before looking at Katie. "Nice obvservation Katie. I didn't even see that. Who knows? Maybe a crush?"

Katie shrugged and looked at Xavier "Enough about the complications of teenagers, let's think of a way to beat that $7000 mark" Katie smiled. The duo went back into their book.


	5. Chapter 5

_Song Suggestion: _NONE

_**Summary**_: _Kaci Styles is savy. She's smart, she can act, she can dance, she's got an exotic look and is the object of affection once she makes it big. Kaci Styles is going to make it big! However Kaci Daniels is anything but that. She's clumsy, she's SUPER smart, she likes to read, she plays guitar and sings but more to herself. When she leaves her small home in Newark, New Jersey to chase a dream in Los Angeles, California. Who knew living in a place called the Palm Woods would bring potential success, friends, enemies and a potental love interest? LoganxOC_

* * *

**Teenage Dream Ch****apter Five**

"Okay so this room is kind of messy" Logan started and then stopped to think "Well one side is. The other is pretty clean-"

Kaci chuckled "You just showed me the tornado of a room that Kendall and Carlos share. I doubt anything else is messy" Kaci stated "Just show the room"

"Just know that I did warn you" Logan teased. Kaci smirked and Logan opened the door of the room. Kaci looked inside and smiled. Logan led her inside and she smiled and she took in the room. The place was pretty clean.

"Wow, James cleaned" Logan stated and Kaci giggled. "Want anything to drink, I'm actualy kind of thirsty" Logan stated as he pointed in the direction of the kitchen.

"I'll take a glass of whatever you get" Kaci stated and Logan nodded, leaving Kaci to check out the room on her own and see the difference in both of the guys.

On one side of the room was posters of random females, Kaci just chuckled. "This has to be James' side of the room" Kaci said to herself. James' bed, covered in plain blue sheets and a comforter that was a teal blue with a cool black design on the side. His dresser filled with combs, gel and magazines on fitness, aling with endless Cuda products. Kaci took in the sight of one thing each side of the room for the boys had, a dry erase white board with a single marker. The board each had something written. For Kendall's it was dates of upcoming Hockey games coming on television for the month. Carlos' consisted of new stunts he wanted to try before the week was over. Kaci peered at James' and giggled. On the side margins there was random Cuda products he needed to restock on, but what struck her was the list of goals on his board. His number one thing was make it big, with three checks next to it.

Kaci smiled and turned to look at Logan's side of the room. His bed was covered in white and black striped sheets and pillow cases. The simple dark blue comforter, neatly made. Kaci took in the books by his dresser; various medical books and magazines, science journals and finally math books he had just for the fun of it. Kaci scanned the side of one book, it was by Phoebe Nachee. The book looked tattered and abused, like it went through a beating. Kaci smiled an just turned and looked at his plain wall with one huge frame.

It was a collage frame. Inside held various pictures of the guys and Kaci smiled. She stared at the picture of Kendall, holding a hockey stick, smiling proudly without his two bottom teeth. Kaci saw the picture of Carlos hanging off of the tire swing upside down, he had to be no older than seven. Kaci looked over at a chubbier James, frowning and sitting in a barber chair, getting his first haircut; Kaci just giggled. Finally she saw a picture of Logan in a lab coat, obviously too big for him, smiling widely, without his front teeth. She saw the pictures of the group growing up; finally her eyes landed on two pictures. One was of the four boys wearing helmets and hockey jerseys, holding a trophy and cheering; the other was a plain white background, and all four boys smiling.

"It was from our first photoshoot" Logan spoke suddenly from the doorframe. Kaci jumped slightly and held onto her chest, calming down her heart. "Sorry! Did I just scare you?"

"No I like to jump when someone speaks" Kaci joked. Logan walked over and handed Kaci the cup of Iced Tea. "First photoshoot?"

"Yeah. We got beat up by girls" Logan remembered, chuckling along. Kaci just raised an eyebrow and Logan cleared his throat. "Long story. Anyway, I decided to keep this picture because it's like a small indicator-"

"A small indicator that you finally made it with your friends?" Kaci asked with a smile. "That's cool" she finished as she looked down at the white dry erase board on Logan's wall. There were random words placed on it and Logan panicked, covering the wall.

"Well! That's James and my room-" Logan started before Kaci moved his hand. Kaci continued reading and smiling. Logan groaned and looked up a the ceiling. "We're going to miss all the pizza if we don't-"

"Logan, are these song lyrics?" Kaci asked amazed. Logan just groaned again and looked down. Kaci's eyes met Logan's frame and she scoffed. "These are actually good Logan" she stated. Logan slowly looked up at her. "Yes I do mean it, don't look at me like that!" Kaci laughed.

"I know you mean it" Logan chuckled "Too bad it won't see the light of day" he finished as he erased the words. Kaci squeaked and Logan just chuckled. Logan took Kaci's empty glass and motioned the way out. Kaci nodded and then stopped.

"I'll meet you in the living room. I'm going to head to the bathroom first" Kaci smiled. Logan just shook his head and walked out with the glasses. Kaci bit her lip, watching Logan walk away; when the coast was clear she grabbed his marker and wrote on his dry erase board. Reading it over one last time she smiled and ran out of the room, into the living room.

* * *

"Kaci!" Carlos called out to the girl. Kaci looked up and met Carlos' eyes as he sat on the couch. He had changed out of the blazer, but kept on a black hoodie. "I saved you a seat!" he stated, motioning next to him.

Kaci smiled and walked over to the Latino boy, sitting next to him. "What happened? Did you get hot in that jacket?" Kaci joked. Carlos laughed along with her and then cleared his throat.

"Listen, I'm sorry for being super weird earlier" Carlos started. "I can't think straight without my helmet" he joked. Kaci just smiled and nudged Carlos. James appeared with a box of the pizza and sat on Carlos' right, placing the box on the table. Kendall and Jo walked up with plates and napkins; they placed them on the table and sat on the edge of the couch.

"Hey, where's Katie and Xavier?" Kaci asked. Kendall smiled and pointed to the two sitting at the computer, each with thier own set of earbuds in the computer, watching Internet videos. "Aww they're so cute" she mumbled.

"Like you never did that" Logan joked; holding a stack of plastic cups and a two liter soda in his hands. Kaci sneered playfully and took the cups from Logan's hands; placing them next to the napkins. Logan took a seat on Kaci's open left side of the couch. The two looked at each other and stared. Kaci's breathing slowed and Logan just smirked.

Carlos cleared his throat. Kaci whipped her head over to look at Carlos. "Let movie night BEGIN!" Carlos announced. The teens surrounding the couch cheered and hollered in anticipation.

"RUDE!" Katie yelled, pulling her earbuds from her ears. "WE'RE TRYING TO WATCH VIDEOS!" she finished before turning to a snickering Xavier and staring back at the screen.

All the teens just stared at Katie. Kaci was the first one to speak. "Is she always like this?" she asked. In unison, the boys and Jo answered 'yes'. Kaci turned back to the movies with the rest of the crowd.

"Alright, we've got the best of all the good worlds" James started. "For the dance genre, we've got 'Step Up'-" he said holding up the case.

"For the ever so popular comedy section of movie night" Kendall piped in, holding up the case "nothing says funny like 'Superbad' does-"

"For action and suspense" Logan started, picking up the case "I thought the perfect movie for that was 'Taking of Pelham 123' because that movie, is pretty much awesome-"

"For horror and Disney" Carlos started before everyone groaned. Kaci nodded for him to continue "There's 'Saw IV' and my favorite Disney movie-"

"'The Lion King'" the three boys of Big Time Rush chimed in. Kaci just giggled. Finally Jo cleared her throat.

"And for the Romance kind for us girls" she started. Kaci looked over at Jo and smiled "I thought the perfect movie for us would be 'A Walk To Remember' because it's just a great movie"

Kaci smiled and nodded "Well wait, if Jo gets say in movie night. I want say as well..." Kaci stated before walking over to the movie rack. She eyed all the movies, reading each title. After two minutes she turned to the crowd and smiled. "Okay so I couldn't choose between two movies. So I choose th cult classic for our generation, 'Mean Girls' and one of my favorite movies, 'Cruel Intentions' for two words; Ryan. Philippe"

The guys laughed and Jo praised Kaci. The first movie in was 'Mean Girls'. Kaci laughed along with the movie, quoting lines. Once the movie was over, she excused herself because it was already 10:55. Jo left with Kaci to drop Xavier off back home.

Xavier said his goodbyes to Katie and said he'll stop by tomorrow so they can scan his books. Jo and Kaci went up the third floor, dropping off the younger child. The two girls hopped back into the elevator and Jo smirked.

"So, you and Logan huh?" Jo asked. Kaci rolled her eyes and sighed. Jo just laughed and continued on. "Oh come on, you totally like him and you know it-"

"I don't know what you're talking about Jo" Kaci responded with a smirk. "There is nothing going on between Logan and I-"

"Sure, you say that now..." Jo teased with a big smile. "...but you two look pretty close. I don't know if that's allowed in the doctor and patient rulebook. I know everything is confidential but..." Jo laughed as they walked off the elevator.

"Remind me why I'm friends with you again?" Kaci joked. Jo pouter and wrapped her arm around Kaci as they walked into the Big Time Rush apartment.

"Because I'm awesome and cool. That's why" Jo joked as they sat back on their spots on the couch. "Come on, next movie!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Song Suggestion: _NONE

_**Summary**_: _Kaci Styles is savy. She's smart, she can act, she can dance, she's got an exotic look and is the object of affection once she makes it big. Kaci Styles is going to make it big! However Kaci Daniels is anything but that. She's clumsy, she's SUPER smart, she likes to read, she plays guitar and sings but more to herself. When she leaves her small home in Newark, New Jersey to chase a dream in Los Angeles, California. Who knew living in a place called the Palm Woods would bring potential success, friends, enemies and a potental love interest? LoganxOC_

* * *

**Teenage Dream Chapter Six**

The time was roughly two thiry in the morning. The group of teens laughed obnoxiously loud to 'Superbad', and was on the edge of their seats during 'Taking of Pelham 123'. The only thing that didn't change was Kaci and Logan. The two would laugh and tease each other during the movies. They exchanged theories and rescue methods during 'Taking of Pelham 123' and stayed close to each other.

Carlos every few minutes would glance over at the two who were having a good time in each others presence and sigh a little loud, hoping Kaci would catch the hint. Kaci would look over at Carlos, smile and hold contact with him whether it'd be hold his hand or rest her head on his shoulder. Carlos would then smile brightly and resume watching the movie playing at that time.

Logan on the other hand would watch the exchanges betwen Carlos and Kaci. Carlos' orbs of brown would sparkle and light up when Kaci would come into contact with him; just the slightest touch would send Carlos into a spree of emotions all set off in his eyes. Kaci would smile and giggle at his jokes, lean in closer when Carlos would tell something in a hushed whisper. Suddenly there was a knot in his stomach when he watched as Kaci's fingers locked with Carlos' fingers.

The feeling was foreign to him; what the heck was going on? The feeling made him sick, he felt sick to his stomach. Logan took in the image of the way Kaci and Carlos' fingers intertwined perfectly, as if they were made for each other. The duos hands were like missing puzzle pieces, they fit. Logan just put his head down and let the sound of Kaci's giggle at another one of Carlos' jokes flow through his ears.

His eyes slid over to Carlos and Kaci. Her head was nestled into the crook of his neck, tilted slighty up to look at him. Carlos looked down at Kaci, a flirtatious smirk playing along his lips. Kaci bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, body shaking from giggling and cheeks red. Suddenly Logan didn't feel so good. He smiled an excused himself to go to the bathroom.

Logan closed the door and stared at the porcelain toilet in front of him. The bile sat in his throat, right by the collar bone but never came up. Instead he just inhaled and exhaled to bring it back down. Was the pizza bad? Was the cheese expired, yet they still cooked it onto a pizza? Was the soda acid too much for his stomach to handle since he really didn't drink soda? Logan splashed water onto his face and looked at himself in the mirror, looking at his reflection. He wasn't pale, nor did he look sick. Nothing was inflamed and his eyes hadn't turned color for him to indicate that he was poisoned or ill.

"What is going on with you Logan?" he asked himself as water beads trickled from his face. Inhaling and exhaling again he turned off the water, and dried his hands and face. Logan took one last look at himself before walking out into the living room once again, where Carlos and Kaci had just sat there, watching 'Cruel Intentions' with no contact at all.

An hour or so passed and here was the scenery. Kendall and Jo were asleep on the couch; Jo's legs drapped over Kendall's and his arms over her legs. Kendall's head was on the back of the couch, his mouth wide open. James was snuggled with a pillow on the other end of the couch, one leg planted on the floor and the other on the couch. Carlos had laid his head back on the couch, hands in his lap and he was slightly snoring.

Logan and Kaci were the only ones awake, watching the gruesome horror unfold in 'Saw IV' on the screen. Kaci's arms wrapped around Logan's left arm, her body snuggled close to his. Logan chuckled every now and then when blood appeared and Kaci would squirm. When a deadly contraption would be shown and the game was revealed, she would wimper and tuck her head into Logan's arm.

"You do realize that this is all just a movie right?" Logan asked with a smirk playing along his mouth. Kaci just looked up at him with a serious face, yet pleading eyes. "Nothing like this would ever happen in real life-"

"Says you" Kaci responded quickly with a small smile forming on her pink and somehow still glossed lips. "There are weirdos out there in the world who would think up crap like this and stalk people just for kicks and watch them die"

"In what universe does this happen besides the one Hollywood created here?" Logan chuckled. Kaci shook her head and then closed her eyes when she heard a scream and a crunch come from the screen. "Relax Kaci"

"This stuff creeps me out Logan" Kaci admitted. "What if it were to happen to me?"

"You have Carlos who's more than willing to protect you" Logan half-way joked. Kaci looked up at Logan and he plainly shrugged. "What? He's a daredevil and he has a helmet-"

"Yes he may be that and have a helmet" Kaci replied with a giggle "But he'd be more concerned with his well being and not losing his helmet before coming and saving me"

Logan nodded in agreement before looking back down at Kaci. Logan raised his eyebrows before speaking "Well if it helps, you'd have me to protect you..."

Kaci lifted her head an looked into Logan's eyes of brown. Kaci's eyes locked with his and sound started to drown out. She didn't hear the screams or cracks of bones; Kaci no longer heard gears grinding and pain echoing through the small, quiet apartment.

"What time is it?" was the sound to break Logan and Kaci's little world. The sound of Jo waking up and asking for the time. The blonde was slowly waking up, rubbing her eyes to see properly. Kaci glanced over at the clock on the cable box and sighed, rubbing her eyes to read the time clearer.

"Its almost three thirty. We should get ready to head out" Kaci suggested, letting go of Logan's arm and stretching her own over her head. Slowly she stood and it was then Logan realized how tired he was, he yawned. The two girls stood and stretched; Jo leaned down and kissed Kendall on the forehead as Kaci just looked over at Logan and smiled. She leaned down and embraced Logan into a hug and sighed. "Get some sleep Logan" she whispered into his ear.

Logan closed his eyes, remembering her whisper and sighed himself "I can't. I'm going to have to think of protection plans for you" he joked. Kaci chuckled and hit Logan in the arm. Jo smiled and told Logan to walk the two girls to the door. Nodding, he stood and began to walk between Jo and Kaci.

Once he opened the door and the girls stepped out, Kaci mid-yawn turned to Logan and pointed. "Oh! Check your board before you fall asleep too" she stated with a smile and walked away and into the elevator with Jo.

What did she mean? Logan thought to himself. Shaking his head and chuckling, he closed the door behind him and started to slowly clean up. After putting the dishes in the dish washer and left over pizza and soda in the fridge, Logan woke up his best friends to go to their own beds. He changed into his burgundy long sleeve sleep shirt and black sweats, then walked out to the living room where he shut off the movie and television.

Sleep started to take over him, Logan's eyes began to close on the way back to the room. Opening his room door, Logan chuckled at James, who was face down on his bed and slightly snoring. Logan shook his head and sat on his bed, rubbing the back of his neck. Words played in his head like a song, making him turn around; he was supposed to read his white board.

Logan grabbed his phone, activatiing the backlight so he can see what was written on the board. His eyes scanned her writing; the way Kaci curved her 'K' and the slant her 'E' was made him smile. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he sighed and read to himself the words scribbled on the board.

**_"'You and I will be young forever. You bring the lyrics, I'll bring the sheet music. Call sometime, Kaci'"_** Logan read and chuckled. He stored her number into his phone and James groaned.

"Logan, people are trying to get their beauty sleep. Quiet..." James mumbled and Logan nodded in the dark "...and shut off the light over there"

"Yes master" Logan mumbled with a chuckle before laying down an closing his eyes.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Song Suggestion: _NONE

_**Summary**_: _Kaci Styles is savy. She's smart, she can act, she can dance, she's got an exotic look and is the object of affection once she makes it big. Kaci Styles is going to make it big! However Kaci Daniels is anything but that. She's clumsy, she's SUPER smart, she likes to read, she plays guitar and sings but more to herself. When she leaves her small home in Newark, New Jersey to chase a dream in Los Angeles, California. Who knew living in a place called the Palm Woods would bring potential success, friends, enemies and a potental love interest? LoganxOC_

* * *

**Teenage Dream Chapter Seven**

"Dogs! What is going on? My ears are ringing and that sounds better than you four right now!" Gustavo yelled through the speakers of the recording booth. He was starting to turn that scary shade of red that usually scares the boys.

However Big Time Rush was entirely too tired for all this. Maybe having a move marathon and falling asleep after one thirty in the morning for some like Kendall and almost four am for Logan, wasn't the smartest idea they had. Then again Carlos who was asleep by three am, was the genius behind that idea and he was falling asleep leaning against the wall.

"Sorry Gustavo" Kendall yawned into the microphone and shook his head quickly, trying to wake himself up. "We had a late night last night-"

"I. Don't. Care! You guys knew you had a session today, therefore you should have been in your beds early" Gustavo barked, making Carlos shoot awake. "Right now, I can't even call you guys Big Time Rush. At the rate and key you dogs are howling, because it definitely isn't singing your doing, I might change your name to Big Time SUCK!"

All four members ofhe group's eyes widened at the sound of Gustavo yelling through the speakers. Gustavo adjusted his hat on his head before sighing and speaking into the microphone so the boys could hear him. "I'm willing to make a deal with you guys at this moment. I don't feel like keeping this headache from you dogs barking and howling, you all want sleep" Gustavo started.

"I want a bed made of clouds so I can just sleep like an angel" Carlos mumbled, drool slowly forming at the corner of his mouth. Kelly, Gustavo's assistant bit back laughter at the Latino singer falling asleep in the back of the recording booth. Gustavo closed his eyes and sighed before continuing on.

"I'm willing to let you go home and get some rest-" Gustavo managed to speak before a series of weak cheers erupted in the recording studio. Gustavo held up his hands and continued on with this statement "WAIT! On one condition you can leave. You must be here, well rested and ready to sing like your life depended on it because if you suck again tomorrow you can and will be replaced!"

Big Time Rush just looked at Gustavo through half open eyes. Gustavo was sure it registered with them because their eyes were wider than a few moments ago. Nodding approval, Gustavo waved his hand and dismissed the boys who slowly walked out. After the boys left, Gustavo turned to Kelly, his assistant. "I don't know what was up with the dogs today-"

"They were tired Gustavo. They're just a group of kids; they were probably living it up like a teenager should" Kelly reasoned "Besides, Carlos had on that shirt yesterday, there wasn't pizza sauce on it" she chuckled before turning back to Gustavo. "Give them a break, they're successful and your good luck charms. Cut them a little slack"

Gustavo just groaned and poured like a small child. He knew Kelly was right, but he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction, at least again this week. Instead he just turned back to the sound board and started messing with the music. Gustavo hated that instrumental track anyway.

* * *

"I'm so tired I could fall asleep in the elevator and miss my stop" James groaned as they walked into the Palm Woods, yawning and moving slowly. "We live on the second floor and it's completely possible"

"I'm so tired, a hockey game of nothing but the greats could come on" Kendall stated while rubbing his eyes in a sleepy state "and I'd mumble 'that's nice' and go back to sleep"

"I'm so tired, all three of the Jennifers could confess their love for me..." Carlos started before yawning "and Kaci could say she loves me, they could ask for an answer and all I would be able to do is say 'pudding'"

Logan slightly woke up a little bit, hearing the name of Kaci. He hadn't seen her since last night. A small smile played on his lips and he just yawned. There was no need to say how tired he was, because he was just too tired to say it. The boys climbed into the elevator and pressed for the second floor. If it wasn't for the evident DING, all the boys would have fallen asleep there.

Logan walked into the Big Time Rush home, cell phone in hand. His vision was blurring a little thanks to sleep taking over his sight, but he blinked and shook his head to clear it, even if for a second. His fingers manuvered over the keyboard of his phone and he sent one simple text message.

'It's Logan, what are you up to?'

He sluggishly walked into his room, kicking off his shoes and not caring about where they were landing at the moment. He was slowly losing his mind, the bed and pillows were calling out to him to sleep. Logan understood what the bed and cool blankets were saying and laid down with a satisfied sigh and closing his eyes. The coolness of the pillow cooled him down, until then he didn't notice he was even slightly hot. As he felt himself slowly drifitng away into a sleep worth having his phone vibrated in his pocket. Logan groaned and removed the phone to see what happened; he had a new text message.

Rolling off his side and onto his back, Logan opened the text message and smiled to himself as he read the words to himself mentally.

'Bored as usual, feet up channel surfing'

Logan shook his head and sat up. He was going to regret this, he knew he was. Logan wasn't so sure when, but he sat up and realized James was already in bed, not changed out of the clothes he was wearing and asleep. Quietly he slipped back on his sneakers and headed out of the room. His eyes scanned the living room, where Katie and Kaci's little brother Xavier sat and looked up at Logan.

"Hi...?" Logan spoke with arched eyebrows. Katie just folded her arms and looked at the boy.

"I thought you guys were zombies, dead tired. Well you were texting but you looked like you was about to fall asleep in the space bar of your phone if you stayed standing three more seconds" Katie joked. "Now you look awake. Where are you going?"

Crap. Logan hadn't thought of an excuse in case he needed one to escape the house. He could just say where he was going, but this was Katie and he didn't feel like being bothered with her teasing at the moment. Instead he smirked, snapped his fingers and spoke "Big Time Rush Mobile" he spat out. "James might start snoring and then I'll never sleep. Big Time Rush Mobile is quieter for me" Logan said.

Katie nodded and shrugged, turning back to Xavier who just stared at Logan. Logan nodded and headed out the door and into the elevator. One floor seemed like the longest ride when he was tired. The walls were comfy for some odd reason, but once again the DING woke him up and Logan was out of the elevator and walking the halls.

Logan sighed, he shouldn't be here but if one person could keep him awake, it was her. His best friend is going to kill him for coming here; he knew how he felt for her and now he was going to her house. Knocking in the door slightly, he shoved his hands into his pockets and waited for an answer. The door opened and she smiled at Logan. Her baby blue and royal blue striped boyfriend tee with a white tank top and shorts, hair in a side swept ponytail, Logan smiled and remembered just like this.

"You look like crap Logan" she spoke and Logan chuckled sarcastically. She stepped aside and Logan walked into her home. Closing the door behind them, she turned to Logan and chuckled. "Need sleep?"

"Desperately" Logan yawned. Her chuckle echoed in his brain and he felt her small hands on his arms, leading him to the couch. He sat down with a plop and she handed him a pillow. Logan greatfully smiled as she handed him a blanket and laid on the other end of her couch facing near him.

"I came here so you can keep me awake, not put me to sleep" Logan chuckled. She just smiled and let out a whispered 'shhh.' His eyes started to close, lulling him to sleep.

"Sleep now, you want to stay awake? I'll wake you up in a few hours, I'll make you stay awake" she giggled. At that moment Logan should be scared, worried even; however he seemed at peace listening to her voice. Instead he smiled and nodded before speaking the last words he'd say in a few hours.

"Whatever. Afternoon Kaci" left his mouth before dozing off on her couch.


	8. Chapter 8

_Song Suggestion: "Teenage Dream" Katy Perry_

_**Summary**_: _Kaci Styles is savy. She's smart, she can act, she can dance, she's got an exotic look and is the object of affection once she makes it big. Kaci Styles is going to make it big! However Kaci Daniels is anything but that. She's clumsy, she's SUPER smart, she likes to read, she plays guitar and sings but more to herself. When she leaves her small home in Newark, New Jersey to chase a dream in Los Angeles, California. Who knew living in a place called the Palm Woods would bring potential success, friends, enemies and a potental love interest? LoganxOCxCarlos_

* * *

**Teenage Dream Chapter Eight**

"Logan..." Kaci whispered into his ear. Not too long after Logan spoke to her, he was sound asleep. Kaci enjoyed his sleep, it gave her a few things to tease him about, like the slight weeze he has when he's laying on his stomach. It gave her things like the small mumbles he let's out when he's turning over to changing positions; the way when he snuggled into the blanket like a small child. She couldn't help but watch him between commercial breaks of the That 70's Show marathon she had found on television.

Kaci was having no luck waking Logan up. He had been asleep for almost four hours now, it was close to six and if she wanted to keep him awake he needed to wake up so they can make it to her plan. "Logan...?" Kaci spoke into his ear again. This time he stirred in his sleep, mumbling and snuggling into the blanket even more. Kaci smirked and rolled her eyes, this was going no where.

Kaci stood up and straightened her newly changed shirt, fixed the belt on her jeans she changed into and cleared her throat. This was one of the moments she was happy she was home alone. Inhaling a huge breath, she screamed loudly "LOGAN!"

The brown haired member of Big Time Rush yelped and jumped off the couch. Yeah, he was awake now. Kaci smirked and bent down, leaning on her knees and staring at the boy who was staring back at her through squinted eyes.

"What was that for Kaci?" Logan shouted, rubbing his eyes to wake himself up. At first he thought he was dreaming, he definitely wasn't in 2J at the moment. In his dreams, he heard the sound of Kaci's voice in a distance, and just as he was about to save her, she yelled and that's how he ended up on the floor now.

"Oh! Good you're awake! Come on, up Logan!" Kaci stated cheerfully. Logan looked at the girl in disbelief as she smiled again. "You wanted to stay awake right? Well get up, I've got a plan for you"

"Are you about to kill me or something?" Logan asked. Kaci raised one eyebrow and placed her hands on her waist, looking down at the member of Big Time Rush. Logan snapped and smirked "Wait, you almost killed me by scaring me to death just now. Well mission complete" he answered sarcastically.

"Was that sarcasm? Ouch Logan. If I wasn't fluent in that, I'd be hurt..." Kaci responded with a wink. Logan just made a face and with a grunt, rose from the floor. It was then Logan took in the sight of Kaci.

She wasn't in the oversized striped boyfriend tee and tank with shorts. Her hair was still in the side ponytail but it was her clothing that caught Logan's eyes. She had changed into a blue and white plaid shirt which she tied at the ends. A blue tee was visible underneath and hip hugging blue jeans covered her legs. "When did you change?" Logan asked, mouth agape.

Kaci just giggled "While you were asleep, which by the way, you talk and mumble in your sleep" Kaci states with a wink. Grabbing Logan's hand, her keys and her phone she headed toward the door. "Let's go before my plan to keep you awake goes down the drain..."

Logan was driving at the actual speed limit, making Kaci giggle. Logan quickly looked over at Kaci; after all he was allowed to drive, Kaci had a full license. "What's so funny?"

"My grandmother probably drives faster than this Logan, that's the funny part" Kaci laughed. Logan shook his head but slowly began to chuckle with her. "Live it up Logan-"

"Until the morning comes?" Logan joked, laughing at the jab at his own music. It wasn't a diss to himself, but Kaci walked into that one. Kaci's mouth dropped.

"Did Logan just crack a joke? I'm shocked right about now" Kaci joked. Logan just flashed a smile Kaci's way and she felt her heart skip a beat. Kaci ran her hands through her hair before turning to face Logan. "I was serious about you talking in your sleep..." Kaci spoke softly.

"Oh so then you heard me having a back bone to Gustavo? Because that was definitely one of my dreams and I totally stood up to him" Logan smiled. Kaci just smiled and looked down at her leg before adverting her gaze to the gears of the car.

Kaci inhaled and looked up at Logan before speaking. "Who's Camille...Logan?" Kaci asked. All she needed was a simple answer, now was she going to get it, that was the question. Based on the way Logan was acting, she wasn't going to get that.

Logan sighed, lifting one of his hands to run through his hair. Logan bit his bottom lip as his other hand on the steering wheel was gripping the wheel where his knuckles were turning white. "I would love to say she's no one, but that would be a lie..." Logan started before rubbing the back of his neck. That seemed to be his trademark as of late when he was nervous about something. He'd usually do that if Carlos was about to embark on something that could kill him, but his answer could kill whatever he had or wanted to have with Kaci.

"So who is she? You were calling out to her in your sleep" Kaci mumbled. "I mean I shouldn't care, but I'm your friend. I figured I could help you talk about her-"

"She's an ex-girlfriend..." Logan blurted out with a sigh. "Camille used to live here in the Palm Woods, and was best friends with Jo. She's a method actress, and at first Kendall was the target of her beatings and slaps..." Logan chuckled as the memories of Camille flooded into his mind. "Then I became the slap dummy. We liked each other and well, now she's in Canada shooting some movie..."

Kaci nodded "You miss her don't you?" she asked before Logan looked over at Kaci. The two had stopped at a red light and Kaci hadn't even noticed.

"You're full of questions aren't you?" Logan smirked. Kaci smirked back and slapped Logan's arm, chuckling.

"What can I say, it's part of my irresistible charm that apparently works on Minnesota boys" Kaci joked. Logan smiled and looked back at Kaci.

"So why ask about Camille? And don't give me that 'I'm your friend' answer you gave a few minutes ago..." Logan said with a smirk "You care...better yet you were jealous or like me don't you?"

"Now who's the one who's full of questions dear ol' Logan?" Kaci teased. Logan just looked away, chuckling.

"Smooth Daniels, real smooth" Logan joked before pulling off a little faster and turning to Kaci. "Now where are we going?"

"Make a left and we're there..." Kaci stated and Logan turned. She may have dropped the subject, but she knew she was goin to find out more about Camille.


	9. Chapter 9

_Song Suggestion: "Boyfriend" Big Time Rush_

_**Summary**_: _Kaci Styles is savy. She's smart, she can act, she can dance, she's got an exotic look and is the object of affection once she makes it big. Kaci Styles is going to make it big! However Kaci Daniels is anything but that. She's clumsy, she's SUPER smart, she likes to read, she plays guitar and sings but more to herself. When she leaves her small home in Newark, New Jersey to chase a dream in Los Angeles, California. Who knew living in a place called the Palm Woods would bring potential success, friends, enemies and a potental love interest? LoganxOCxCarlos_

* * *

**Teenage Dream Chapter Nine**

"What...did you take...me to?" Logan asked with a smile slowly playing on his face. It had been a while since he had been to one. Actually he had been bugging the boys about going to one, since apparently there was one in town; this had to be it and right now he was a happy member of Big Time Rush.

Kaci just giggled and stuffed her hands into her pockets. "Well my dear friend, you asked for me to keep you awake..." Kaci started before turning to face Logan. His eyes were wide and taking in the sights of everything in front of him. Squinting and giggling, Kaci sighed and spoke to Logan. "I thought the perfect way to keep you awake, was to take you to a sidewalk carnival...fair...thingy" she explained.

Logan just smiled. How could she know what he wanted without him having to say a word? Shaking his head and then lowering it, he rubbed the back of his neck before sighing. His eyes of brown connected with Kaci's shining eyes of brown before smiling once again. "Thanks Kace... I really needed this"

"Kace...haven't heard that nickname before" Kaci stated with a small shrug. Kaci smiled small and nodded to Logan "I guess that could be your own little nickname for me. I'll know its you. Now only of I could think of a name for you..." Kaci stated with a slight hint of flirtation. Kaci raised her index finger to her lips, tapping them as she thought.

Logan watchers her finger play along her lips. His eyes traced her lips and he felt his throat tighten. What was happening? What was going on? Logan's heart beat seemed to grow louder in his ears as his mouth slowly gaped open. His eyes were still glued to her lips, and in his own mind its where he wanted his gaze to stay. Logan saw her lips curve into a smile; it seemed like the world was going in slow motion and at this moment as her chuckle came out slowly in his ears. The world sped up and Kaci walked away. Logan shook his head and watched as Kaci walked away.

Taking two big strides, Logan caught up with Kaci. "So, wait you bought me to a carnival. What do you want to do first?" Logan asked. Kaci stopped in her tracks and lifted her hand to Logan, silencing him. Logan jolted in his spot, scared of what might happen. Kaci smirked and waved her index finger back and forth in a 'no' motion. "What? What happened?" Logan asked.

"You dont get to ask me what do I want to do Logan!" Kaci chuckled. Kaci handed Logan a wristband, meaning she had planned this out already. He proceeded to place the wristband on, and then looked back up at Kaci. Logan stared back at the young girl with confused eyes and a mouth, once again gaped open. Kaci just shook her head and spok again "I took you here, therefore we do what YOU want to do, not the other way around Logan"

"So if I said I wanted to get on the Ferris Wheel?" Logan interjected with a smug smile on his facem rocking back and forth on his feet. Kaci squinted.

"If it's a Ferris Wheel ride you want, then a Ferris Wheel ride it what you get young man" Kaci stated with a smile. "If you wanted a teddy bear, then we get you a teddy bear-"

"And if I wanted to get on that?" Logan asked pointing at a ride behind Kaci. It was named 'Zipper' It was two cars, facing opposite of each other, swinging around in circles; complete full circles, turning upside down where they would be hanging upside down, blood rushing to their head. Kaci was going to officially kill Logan.

Kaci closed her eyes and sighed before turning to the brown haired boy. Kaci smiled and grabbed Logan's hand, dragging him to the line where they would board the ride. Logan sputtered and stammered the whole way. As the carnie saw their wristbands, he chuckled and mumbled something about 'young love'. Kaci and Logan were strapped in and Kaci sighed before looking at Logan.

"What? This is the ride you wanted to get on...right?" Kaci asked with a smile. She was trying to calm her heart rate, but was miserably failing. Logan looked over at Kaci, face pale. The car door slammed and Logan whimpered. "What?" Kaci asked.

"I was only joking! I'm scared of heights..." Logan answered in a high pitch. Now here were two people terribly terrified of heights, locked into a car that will be flipping over and around...numerous times.

"You better be playing with me Logan..." Kaci growled. Logan nervously chuckled and smirked. It wasn't working at all, and the duo began to panic. Kaci sighed "Why would you say something like that?" Kaci harshly whispered.

Logan stammered again "I was joking, I didn't think you would grab my hand and pull me all the way to the ride Kace!" Logan spoke in a high pitch. Kaci shook her head in disbelief. What the hell was happening? "I'm freaking out...I think I'm going to be sick-"

"You better not throw up on my favorite pair of sneakers Logan if you know what's good for you"Kaci spat quickly. Suddenly the car started moving. The two looked at each other and on instinct. Kaci's head landed in Logan's chest, feeling his heart beat and breathing heave; Logan instintively grabbed hold of Kaci, bringing her close to him.

All that was heard was screams...

"Next time, you should really tell me if you're joking or not Logan. I never want to endure that kind of ride ever in life again Logan" Kaci said, wiping her eyes. Tears had fell from them, first of fear then of her laughing entirely too much. Logan had begun to the same, especially when they were left upside down for a few seconds and then swung in the opposite direction than the original direction.

"Maybe next time you should let me finish my statement before pulling me to get on a ride" Logan laughed back, grabbing Kaci's hand and pulling her close to him. Her hand felt like something that was missing for him; it was that missing link he needed to feel whole. It amazed Logan how he felt around Kaci, someone he only knew for maybe if he was lucky 48 hours.

So far they had gone on numerous rides, from ones that spin to ones that rock. Their favorites so far were the ones that went up in the air, because it gave them a reason to scream, and then laugh at how the other was acting. Kaci had to admit, this was a pretty damn good plan.

Logan's eyes scanned over to where a microphone was. It was a man at the game stand, the usual one with milk bottles. He was trying his best to get takers of the scheme. The man was shouting to passers-by and suddenly the voice rang clear to him.

_"Aww, look at the young couple! Nothing cuter than young love at a carnival! Come over here son, try and win your pretty little lady a prize"_

Logan's eyes slid over to meet the man's gaze. The man's face had a smile, like his mission had been accomplished. Logan looked at the current state he was in. Logan's right arm was draped over Kaci's shoulders, their hands still intertwined. Kaci still had a smile, something similar to Logan's. Kaci's eyes met Logan's as he looked down at her. Logan flashed his trademark smile and pulled Kaci over to the stand.

"Logan, what are you doing?" Kaci asked with a giggle. Logan just simply looked down at Kaci and shook his head. Logan's free hand dipped into his pocket and fished out a ten dollar bill. "Logan-"

"What do you like here at the stand? Besides me..." Logan joked. Kaci raised an eyebrow and smirked. Her eyes scanned everything, from the blue Tweety bird that she scrunched her nose upon seeing, to the obnoxiously huge tiger. Kaci smiled at the sight of the big pig, but once she saw a black and white bulldog, her eyes lit up. Logan followed the gaze and smiled. Pointing at the dog, Logan smiled and picked up the first baseball. "Doggy, you're coming home with Kace tonight..."

Logan was down to his final baseball. It was actually all part of his plan. He had already figured out the dynamics of the ball, roughly how far away he was from the bottles and how much torque he would need for the right about of force to hit all the bottles and knock them down. Logan was making the man at the stand happy, making him think he won. Kaci stood next to Logan, her hands laced together over her mouth in a closed fist.

"Logan, you don't have to win me the dog, I promise..." Kaci stated, noticing he was down to the last ball. She was impressed that he would go to such a length for her, when she took him to the carnival in the first place. Logan just simply looked at her, dropping his stance he was in. He walked over to Kaci and looked into her eyes.

Logan lifted his hand, baseball still in his palm. "Blow on it, give me some luck" he whispered in a husky voice. Kaci just smirked, never breaking her gaze and blew on the baseball.

"Good luck..." Kaci whispered. Logan just walked back to his original spot and exhaled. Throwing the ball quickly, all the bottles dropped and Kaci cheered. The man smiled, of course a forced one because someone had actually knocked down the bottles, and got the dog off the shelf. Handing the dog to Logan, the man nodded and grabbed the microphone once more, hoping to get a new customer. Logan walked over to Kaci with a huge smile and handed the dog over to her. Kaci embraced Logan, throwing her arms around his neck. Logan just smiled bigger and chuckled.

Soon as their embrace was broken after what seemed forever, she held on to the newly won stuffed dog and the two headed for the Big Time Rush mobile.

"Remember your face when we were on that pirate ship looking ride that just went all the way in the air? You looked like you were going to puke!" Kaci joked, still holding onto the dog. Logan smirked and looked up at the ceiling. The duo were currently walking through the lobby of the Palm Woods.

"It wasn't the smartest idea to look down at the tires spinning at like rapid speed while flying high in the air!" Logan defended while laughing. The two had been talking about their entire time at the carnival. Kaci was laughing even harder now that Logan had said that.

"Yeah, okay Logan-" Kaci started before voices shouted.

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?" was all Logan and Kaci heard, making them both jump. In front of them were Kendall, James, Carlos, Jo, Katie and Xavier. Kaci just bit her bottom lip, worried about what was about to happen. Logan's mouth just dropped and his eyes squinted; his hands found their way behind his neck, yep he was nervous.

"Did you know we were worried entirely too much when Katie told us you weren't in your room, but sleeping in the Big Time Rush Mobile? And then, only to go downstairs and find the Big Time Rush Mobile no where in sight?" Kendall yelled. "I thought something happened to you-"

"And I went to find you so we can have a girls night Kaci" Jo interrupted. Kaci just sighed and continued to bite her bottom lip. "I was worried sick! You're so lucky I told your parents you were with me today-"

"That doesn't help! Where were you two?" James yelled. Logan chuckled.

"Logan came upstairs to my house after I texted him back. He came upstairs, slept on my couch and mumbled in his sleep..." Kaci mumbed while giggling "but before he fell asleep he said he came up there so I can keep him awake. I told him to sleep and I decided to take him to a carnival that was not too far away...?" Kaci explained, gripping the dog.

Xavier and Katie just looked at each other, then at the dog and the way Kaci was leaning into Logan, then back at each other. They knew it was an unofficial date for them two, and just shrugged it off. The older teens however, were still mad.

"You should have told us where you were..." Kendall spoke calmly. Logan and Kaci nodded in agreement, saying things like "totally agree" and "fully understand" at the same time. Kaci turned to Logan and smiled.

"Thanks for the dog Logan..." Kaci said sweetly before hugging Logan. Logan smiled widely and sighed.

"Thanks for taking me to a carnival, I've been dying to go to one..." Logan started "I had fun. Talk to you later?" Logan asked. Kaci nodded and just passed the group, watching her and walked onto the elevator with Jo and Xavier in tow. Katie and the remaining members of Big Time Rush turned back to Logan. "What?" Logan asked.

"You totally did not obey the _'dibs'_ call Logan" Carlos stated.


	10. Chapter 10

_Song Suggestion: "Misery Business" Paramore_

_**Summary**_: _Kaci Styles is savy. She's smart, she can act, she can dance, she's got an exotic look and is the object of affection once she makes it big. Kaci Styles is going to make it big! However Kaci Daniels is anything but that. She's clumsy, she's SUPER smart, she likes to read, she plays guitar and sings but more to herself. When she leaves her small home in Newark, New Jersey to chase a dream in Los Angeles, California. Who knew living in a place called the Palm Woods would bring potential success, friends, enemies and a potental love interest? LoganxOCxCarlos_

* * *

**Teenage Dream Chapter Ten**

_Three Weeks Later_

"Logan if you do not get off of me" Kendall grunted under his brown haired friend. Currently the two were fighting over a script left out by the side of the pool. Apprently, it belonged to someone, but no one knew who. Kendall had the genius idea to look inside the script, maybe it would have said who was in it and who was the leads. "I just want to know who's in it-"

"Its private property Kendall!" Logan grunted and yelled over the protests of Kendall. James and Carlos really weren't being that big of a help; the two were sitting on the sidelines, placing bets on who would win and get the script. "Kendall, let's just wait until we see what friend of ours here got the part-"

"What is going on over here?" Kaci yelled over the guys who were fighting. The fighting halted and Logan just smiled. Kaci caught the sight of Logan and smiled back but quickly cleared her throat and took a seat between James and Carlos. "Why are you two fighting?"

"Kendall found someone's script and he wanted to see who did it belong to..." Logan grunted as he continued to sit on top of Kendall's chest. The blonde of Big Time Rush just muffled screams under Logan; Logan just smiled and continued on with his story. "Obviously it belongs to someone here in the Palm Woods, but I say we leave the script alone-"

"Its mine Logan..." Kaci stated plainly, shrugging her shoulders. Logan's mouth dropped, James chuckled and Carlos hopped in his seat. Kaci just giggled as the boys whooped and cheered. The only one who really knew about her audition was Logan, since he had been spending a lot of time at her house since their unofficial date. They'd watch movies, play games, do anything or nothing at all; the two just loved the presence of each other.

"Wait, this..is yours?" Logan asked picking up the script, finally lifting himself from Kendall's chest. Kaci just bit her lip and nodded. Logan scoffed and rushed over, picking Kaci up in a hug. Kaci giggled and closed her eyes, inhaling Logan's scent. It was his usual scent of soap, Coast or something like that, and a small hint of Curve for men. "I can't believe it Kace!" Logan said into her ear. Placing her on the floor, Logan handed Kaci her script and the boys surrounded her.

"That's amazing Kay..." James added, hugging Kaci. "I knew we wouldn't be the only ones who was going to rock the Palm Woods"

"I'm proud of you Kaci!" Kendall shouted, making Kaci giggle. Kendall hugged Kaci tightly before letting her go. Kaci stumbled backwards and into Carlos' arms. The Latino still was in this supposed love with Kaci, but was becoming more smoother with her. Ever since her little date night with Logan, Carlos had been stepping his game up with her.

Carlos looked into Kaci's eyes and smiled "Congratulations Kaci. You deserve it..." he spoke smoothly. Kaci smiled and wrapped her arms around Carlos' neck. Carlos smiled and gripped Kaci back, his arms wrapping around her waist.

Logan watched with unease. It was an understatement to say he was starting to fall for Kaci, because he knew he was already falling for her. To watch her so close to Carlos, his best friend hit him in the stomach, knocking wind out of him. Sure she's close to Kendall and James, but they didn't see Kaci the way that Carlos and himself sees Kaci.

Kaci loosened her embrace with Carlos and turned back to the boys. She looked down at the script and sighed. "Yeah, it's my first movie. I got the lead role in it too! The producers said something about wanting a fresh face for the film or something like that" Kaci started before shaking her head "Anyway, my co-star just landed in LA. She was off doing a movie. We met last night-"

"So that's why you cancelled our game night last night!" Logan stated, snapping his fingers at the realization. Kaci nodded in agreement. The rest of the band just watched the duo with raised eyebrows. Logan smiled and stammered before looking and nodding to Kaci. "Continue the uh...story Kace..."

"Yeah, my co-star and I met. She's so funny and sweet. She kept talking about her boyfriend she missed the whole entire time because first he landed I guess a sweet gig and then she was gone..." Kaci stated with a smile and holding her heart. "It was like a sweet love story..."

Suddenly with quickness, a blur of brown flew across and tackled Logan down to the ground. Kaci squeaked out a small shriek and Carlos instinctively pulled her back from the mass on the floor. Kaci watched as the blur was holding onto Logan. Was this a crazed fan? Did crazed fans know the boys lived here in the Palm Woods? It was obviously a girl and Kaci just giggled.

Then the girl stood and smiled and turned to Kaci and the rest of the boys. "Hey guys! Kaci, I didn't know you lived here!" the girl stated calmly as she fixed her jacket.

Kaci gulpled. There was no way this was happening. "Camille! You know the guys?" Kaci asked with a forced smile. "I didn't know that. I thought you were visiting your boyfriend you..." Kaci started before Logan stood up and everything clicked.

Logan...

Camille...

His mumbles of 'Camille'...

Boyfriend who was gone...

Ex-Girlfriend...

They were one and the same, but apparently Logan's side was flawed. Kaci felt the burning in her eyes and Camille linked arms with Logan and smiled lovingly. Logan looked down at Camille and smiled warmly before it registered for him to look in front of him. Slowly Logan lifted his head and his eyes connected with Kaci's. Her eyes were glossy, bottom brim of her eyes coated in tears. Blinking rapidly, Kaci shook her head and sighed.

"I should head upstairs, I have a lot of lines to learn..." Kaci mumbled before breaking away from Carlos and walking to the elevators. How could he lie to her? How could Logan do this to her? Wiping away a tear, she pressed for the elevator when hands grabbed her arms and turned her around.

"Kaci, let me explain" Logan stated with panic and hurt written all over his face. Kaci heard him call out to her, but she ignored him the whole walk to the elevator. Kaci felt her heart beat frantically in her chest; she couldn't do this, she couldn't handle this right now. "Please just hear me out-"

"Why? So you can lie to me again Logan?" Kaci spat back, fighting the tears. When she spoke, her teeth were clenched together, her jaw locked tightly. Kaci's breathing became harsh and irratic. "You said she was your ex Logan, that was clearly a lie since she's here! You LIED Logan..."

"Kace.." Logan pleaded. Kaci shook her head and broke herself from Logan's grip, her hand crashing into his face. Logan held onto his cheek, stinging from the slap. Kaci stood close to Logan, hovering over him since he was slightly slumped over.

"You don't get to call me that Logan. Go back to your girlfriend...where you should be" Kaci harshly stated before walking onto the elevator. Logan just watched as she rolled her eyes at him and looked anywhere but his eyes.

Logan's heart cracked a little...

* * *

_Nine Days Later_

"Alright guys, listen up" Gustavo barked while folding his hands. He had called the boys in for an emergency meeting this week, for the third time. The first time was to talk about changing up some of their style; to Gustavo, he wanted to 'Hollywood' them up a little bit. That caused James to cry, due to a hair cut. James grew used to it now, especially since the girls can't seem to resist it.

The second time was to discuss some of the songs cut from their first album and the direction of their second album. Of course no work got done that day, they spent it arguing on what kind of style they wanted to do.

So now they sat in Gustavo's office again this week. Logan still wasn't himself since Camille had gotten home and he lost a friend, or whatever they had, in Kaci. She hadn't returned his calls, texts...nothing. Gustavo stood from his seat behind the desk and sighed. "So boys, I know the ideal thing in Hollywood is to be single, especially if you're up-and-coming. However, I think we need to change that up"

"So I can go public with Jo?" Kendall asked excitedly. Gustavo looked at Kendall and squinted.

"No, you cannot. Who is Jo anyway?" Gustavo asked. Suddenly James piped in.

"So, then Logan's going public with his girlfriend, Camille?" James asked. Logan winced a little at the term when he heard it now. Its what made him lose Kaci. Gustavo closed his eyes.

"No he cannot. We've already marketed our ideas. There's no changing it" Gustavo stated, annoyance lacing his words. "Who is this Camille girl anyway?"

"So what happened?" Logan asked quickly, hoping to not hear the subject of Camille again. Gustavo nodded and sat on the edge of his desk.

"The girls want to see how the one who seems like the most difficult to date would do in a relationship, its a known fact" Gustavo started. "Our studies show, that guy is none other...than Carlos"

Carlos' head shot up. "Me?" he asked timidly. "Why me?"

"Ask the public, I don't know these things!" Gustavo yelled.

"So wait, I'm going public with a relationship?" Carlos asked slightly confused. "But I don't even have a girlfriend! How am I going to have a relationship-"

"We have that covered already Carlos" Gustavo added, walking behind his desk and back to his seat. Gustavo's fingers began typing away, a smirk playing along his lips. "You see, we have hooked you up on a date with Hollywood's newest girl on the rise. She's starring in a movie that just started shooting a few days ago and everyone seems to be talking about her" Gustavo continued. His gaze landed on the short Latino boy "You're part of the hottest boy band in the world right now. This should be a match in teenage heaven!"

"So she's my age?" Carlos asked. At this point, he had taken his helmet off and was staring at Gustavo. Gustavo just nodded and Carlos smiled. "Well who is she?"

Gustavo smirked "Carlos, I'd like you to meet your potential girlfriend and your date this Friday night to the premiere of the new movie _'Just Laugh and Love'_..." he started before turning the computer screen to show Carlos his girlfriend.

If Logan thought his heart broke when Kaci didn't even look his way, severing their ties, it broke even more now. His stomach knotted, his throat tightened, his jaw locked. Logan was feeling sick, big time.

"This is your date, Kaci Styles" Gustavo said.

Carlos' eyes gleamed. He was finally getting the girl!

Logan's heart broke, he lost Kaci Daniels and now had to watch his best friend, get Kaci Styles.


	11. Chapter 11

_Song Suggestion: "Waste My Time" Alexz Johnson (instant Star Season One Soundtrack)_

_**Summary**_: _Kaci Styles is savy. She's smart, she can act, she can dance, she's got an exotic look and is the object of affection once she makes it big. Kaci Styles is going to make it big! However Kaci Daniels is anything but that. She's clumsy, she's SUPER smart, she likes to read, she plays guitar and sings but more to herself. When she leaves her small home in Newark, New Jersey to chase a dream in Los Angeles, California. Who knew living in a place called the Palm Woods would bring potential success, friends, enemies and a potental love interest? LoganxOCxCarlos_

* * *

**Teenage Dream Chapter Eleven**

_**Friday night**_

Carlos stood nervously in front of the mirror; he was a nervous wreck. This was his first big major date, and with what he considered the girl of his dreams. Carlos continued to keep adjusting his jacket and exhaling to make himself calm down. Carlos was usually the one to take a risk or two, now here he was worried half to death that he would be anything less than stunning with Kaci. In Carlos' mind he had some pretty big shoes to fill; after all the last guy Kaci was somethat linked to was Logan and everyone in the band knew that the brains were just part of his persona. All the guys knew Logan was the charmer, it was things that made them who they were.

Kendall was always known as the "down-to-earth, cute hockey player" back in Minnesota. Kendall always was a great looking guy, but it was his personality that got him the girls. Once they became a group in LA, Kendall was now "tall, blonde and eyebrows" and although it should be a flaw, Kendall was anything but. Speaking of flawless, that was James. He was the pretty boy, the hot guy, the flawless face of the four. Coming to LA, he should have blended in with the rest of the guys who were just was handsome, but he didn't and James would forever be that one guy who was just breath-taking. Then there was Logan. Logan was smart, thoughtful, careful and effortlessly handsome to girls. Logan was the brains, and the one to rely on; Logan was always the one with a crooked smirk kind of a smile and eyes that were wide but bright.

Then there was Carlos. Carlos seemed to have always been lost in the mix, lost in translation and forgotten by thr female population. He always believed it was because of his extreme and careless ways, but of course that wasn't it he believed deep down within himself. Carlos was short, his eyes were slightly slanted and when he squinted his eyes were lost and not bright and round. Carlos wore his helmet all the time, not showing off his locks of black that he kept short. Carlos hated being the forgotten one, but he swallowed his pride, kept his head up and continued on.

Now here he was, staring at an image of himself he had never seen; Carlos was staring into the mirror and liking what he was seeing. This was one of the rare moments Carlos felt like he could actually be in the ranks with the rest of the guys in the group. His all black Diesel shoes complimented his black jeans that had gray fade in the front. The back pocket of his jeans had a white stitching design of a cross; the cross was the same pattern on his white button up shirt with fine black stripes. The cross was in black, on his right side of the shirt. The only thing he felt was tight was the simple black tie he wore, which Carlos hated. Carlos wore a black blazer, one he borrowed from Logan a few months back at a photoshoot.

He felt weird without his "security blanket" which was his helmet. Carlos was so used to seeing himself with the helmet, he forgotten how his hair looked; after all it's not like Carlos could have an outer-body experience during performances to check out his hair. Carlos felt like he was going to be sick. He needed his friends.

Opening the door to his room, he walked out into the living room where his friends were sitting on the couch, playing a random video game they had just bought not too long ago. "Guys...I really need your help here, I'm freaking out" Carlos stated, his voice shaky. The game paused and all the guys looked over Carlos, who was smoothing the jacket once again.

"Wow, look at you Carlos" Kendall stated. "You clean up good kid, especially without the helmet" he added before standing up. Kendall started to walk over to Carlos and inspect him a little more. "The look is good. Did you pick this out?"

Carlos nodded, swallowing hard. Kendall smirked and patted Carlos on the back before walking around him. Carlos' eyes caught the sight of James walking toward him. James had a smirk, his own little stamp of approval. "Looking smooth Carlos" James said before looking over Carlos once again. Kendall popped up in front of Carlos, holding something in his hand.

"What is that?" Carlos asked. Kendall just rolled his eyes and picked up Carlos' right arm. Carlos wore his trademark, a G-Shock watch. The watch was black, matching most of what he was wearing. "What? It matches!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Its plastic and okay for normal everydau wear, but you're going on a date and to a Hollywood premiere Carlitos..." James started as Kendall started to remove the G-Shock and place on a silver watch with a black face. "Time for you to dress Hollywood, at least once..."

Carlos nodded and allowed the two guys to do whatever damage they were intending. Once they were finished, Carlos looked over at Logan. Logan still hadn't been the same since Camille had come home and since he had lost whatever he was hoping to have with Kaci. Carlos sighed and rocked on his heels "What do you think Logie?" Carlos asked.

Logan exhaled and lifted up to stand. Slowly, the brown haired boy walked to his Latino friend and looked him over before scrunching his forehead and eyes. Carlos was ready for the bashing; hell, if the tables were turned Carlos would jab at Logan for taking the girl he was falling for.

Instead a small squeak like noise left Logan's mouth "Is that my blazer?" Logan asked with a smirk. Carlos let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and chuckled. Logan smirked and nodded "Looks good bro..." left his mouth before a knock at the door was heard.

Carlos checked his breath, his wardrobe, his "watch" and then walked to the door. His hand gripped the knob and he exhaled once again before opening the door. He momentarily forgot how to breathe.

Standing in front of Carlos was Kaci, looking like a million bucks. Her locks of brown were in a sea of waves unlike her usual straight. She wore a black dress with a white flower design on the right side of her body; the dress stopped mid thigh, with long loose sleeves that tightened like a cuff on her wrist. Her black shoes added a little height to her and she frowned. "Damn it now I'm a little taller than you Carlos!" she joked.

"Wow...you look..." was all Carlos could get out of his mouth. Kaci smiled and kissed Carlos gently on the cheek before walking into the 2J apartment. Kaci didn't really want to, but there was a piece of her that wanted to see the boys before she left to go on her date with Carlos.

Well, Kendall and James to be more exact...

"Who was at the..." James stated before taking in the sight of Kaci. Kendall wasn't too far behind. Their mouths dropped as they looked at the girl in front of them. Kaci giggled and did a little twirl before looking back at the boys. "Kaci...wow" James added.

"I'm getting that a lot..." Kaci giggled before her eyes wandered to the person on the side of James. His eyes of brown were full of hurt, looking at her in this beauty but knowing she wasn't going anywhere with him. She wasn't Camille, and that was both of their problems. Kaci bit her bottom glossed lip and sighed before turning to face Carlos. "So, ready to hit the Red Carpet...date?" Kaci asked with a smile.

Carlos smirked and held out his hand, offering to take hers in his hand. Kaci placed her hand in his and smiled. "Let's tear the place up" he joked, making Kaci giggle. With that the duo was out the door.

* * *

Carlos was bored to pieces at this movie, he swore he was about to explode of boredom at this moment. Kaci and Carlos were the topic of the Red Carpet. Their names were being shouted, cameras flashing, reporters asking when did they start dating in which they bashfully smiled and blushed before responding that this was their first date. Kaci and Carlos laughed the whole limo ride to the premiere; Kaci had told Carlos about her horrible experience when she was younger and acting which caused her to not act for about three years. Carlos told Kaci about the one time he fell out the tree when he was younger trying to impress a girl on Thanksgiving day.

"Are you enjoying the movie?" Carlos asked in a whisper, leaning over to Kaci. Kaci yawned and nodded "Can't you tell?" Kaci answered with a smirk. Carlos snickered rather loudly, earning some 'shhhs' in the audience. Kaci giggled and shook her head before turning to face Carlos. She played with the end of his tie and smiled "We've done the Red Carpet thing..." Kaci whispered "this movie is entirely too boring, let's get out of here..."

Carlos smiled "Are you suggesting we skip the movie?" he asked in a whisper. "I never pegged you to be the one to break the rules, that's usually a Big Time Rush kind of thing-"

"Yeah well I've been around you guys for a while now, I think I can break some rules" Kaci whispered, before a 'shhh' was heard through the theater again. Kaci rolled her eyed and face back to Carlos. "So, what do you say?"

"And what exactly are we going to do?" Carlos asked flirtatiously. Kaci shrugged.

"Anything but watch this movie. If I watch this any more, I'll burst into flames" Kaci joked. Carlos chuckled and smiled.

"I was about to explode of boredom which actually wouldn't have been that bad..." Carlos whispered. His eyes met Kaci's, which even in a dark theater was still shining so brightly. Carlos bit his bottom lip and sighed "Let's get out of here..."

Kaci giggled and followed Carlos out of their seats, which were thankfully at the end near the aisle. The two ran out of the theater as quickly as possible. Laughing the whole way, they flagged a cab back to the Palm Woods.

* * *

Carlos bursted through the door, loosening his tie and running into his room. The three guys looked at each other on the couch before sprinting and catching up with Carlos. James watched as the Latino threw clothes all over the place. James shrieked as he was almost hit with a shoe.

"Dude!" Kendall yelled making Carlos stop his fantic search and look at him. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be at that swanky premiere watching a movie, waiting for the after-party with Kaci? You know...your date who was smoking hot tonight?"

Carlos just smiled and sighed "Yep..." was all he said before throwing on a pair of sneakers and throwing off the blazer and buttom up shirt. Turning around, he found what he was looking for, a simple black and purple striped hoodie. Carlos pulled the hoodie over his head and looked back up at Kendall. "I'd like my watch back, like now"

"Whoa, wait aren't you going to tell us what happened on this date?" James asked. Logan looked anything but happy at this moment; he was concealing it and rather well if you asked him. Logan knew he shouldn't be so happy that Carlos' date was a failure based on him being here right now when he should be with Kaci, but Logan wanted Kaci. Instead he showed concern, although he really kind of didn't care.

"Well we rode in a limo, which is so awesome but it isn't the same when you don't stick your head and yell out of it..." Carlos started before drifting off into thought of him doing that when he first arrived to LA. "Anyway, we talked and laughed the whole way there. We took so many pictures, cameras flashing everywhere calling for us to take pictures together. Kaci and I did some red-carpet interviews and everything and then we went inside to watch the movie..." Carlos ended, switching his sneakers.

Carlos' fellow three members of Big Time Rush stared at him, hoping he'd continue. "AND?" they all asked at the same time before there was a knock at the door. Logan excused himself and opened the door.

This was part two...

Kaci stood in front of the door, wearing a blue hoodie and a white shirt with tight jeans and black sneakers. The loose waves now in a side pony tail; one he hadn't seen since the day at the carnival. "Kaci..." Logan mumbled.

"Is Carlos ready...?" Kaci asked, scanning Logan with her eyes. Logan just swallowed hard and sighed. Carlos emerged behind Logan, hopping on one foot while trying to put on his other shoe. Kaci giggled and watched "Need some help there?"

Kendall and James appeared and looked at Kaci. "Kaci...?" James asked first before Kendall squinted and pointed.

"Unless you have a twin sister we don't know about, shouldn't both of you be at the movie premiere?" Kendall asked slightly confused. Kaci just chuckled and shook her head.

"I convinced Carlos to ditch the movie..." Kaci stated plainly. Logan just stared at Kaci. "We were bored and if we're going to go out on a date then we might as well have fun, right?" Kaci asked. Carlos just nodded and smiled before standing next to Kaci. "So we hailed a cab, came back here, got out of those clothes and decided to go out on a REAL date-"

"Maybe bowling, ice cream, pizza, an arcade...anything but that movie" Carlos joked which made Kaci laugh whole-heartedly. Logan was slowly fading; Logan couldn't handle this at all. She used to only laugh like that with him, now she was laughing like that with Carlos.

Logan missed whatever else was said, he was too busy remembering the time him and Kaci had together before the biggest lie he ever told returned from filming a movie and literally blew up in his face. Before he knew it, the door was closing and Carlos and Kaci were gone.

Logan made up an excuse, remembering he had to start reading a new math book he had gotten that he never started and went into his room. Logan laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling and feeling sick to his stomach. His chest was slowly tightening, pressure killing him. This couldn't be happening...is this what heartbreak felt like?


	12. Chapter 12

_Song Suggestion: "Check Yes Juliet" We The Kings_

_**Summary**_: _Kaci Styles is savy. She's smart, she can act, she can dance, she's got an exotic look and is the object of affection once she makes it big. Kaci Styles is going to make it big! However Kaci Daniels is anything but that. She's clumsy, she's SUPER smart, she likes to read, she plays guitar and sings but more to herself. When she leaves her small home in Newark, New Jersey to chase a dream in Los Angeles, California. Who knew living in a place called the Palm Woods would bring potential success, friends, enemies and a potental love interest? LoganxOCxCarlos_

* * *

**Teenage Dream Chapter Twelve**

Kaci and Carlos walked into the arcade, laughing. That seemed to be a pattern for them to always laugh around each other. Kaci had always known that in her time in LA and hanging around the destructive four known as Big Time Rush. Laughing had been part of the routine with them; around Kendall, Kaci would just laugh at the random facial expressions he would make, for some reason they were comedy classic gold for Kaci and Kendall did them all the time just to make her laugh.

Then there was the random thoughts that came from James. James was very smart, there was no denying that at all. The only problem with James was that he was often concerned with his looks on such a level it often clouded his thoughts; well his obsession with his looks and use of Cuda clouded James' thoughts from time to time.

Then there's Logan...

But Kaci was here with Carlos, there was no room for boredom with Carlos. The Latino was energetic, outgoing, often dangerous and is very liable to cause a heart attack where you're worried he's going to end up in the hospital. Kaci had seen Carlos in the middle of his dangerous sprees and well she was never the kind to pray, but she would often say Hail Mary's and a couple 'ay dios mio' and 'oh my god's' while in his presence. Right now Carlos was somewhat on his best behavior.

"You cannot drive Kaci..." Carlos chuckled as they walked into the arcade, hand in hand. Kaci was smiling a genuine smile, something she hadn't done in a while. Filming was starting to get hectic and honestly if Camille spoke one more time about her amazing boyfriend Logan, Kaci was going to scream. Being around Carlos wasn't the distraction, but something like needed. "I mean sure you have the license, but maybe you shouldn't drive-"

"Dude, I'm used to New Jersey drivers! LA drivers are something completely different!" Kaci exclaimed while laughing. "I'm sorry I'm not like all...calm behind the wheel as people cut me off Carlos, unless you want me to mess up the lovely Big Time Rush mobile I drove..."

Carlos raised his hands in submission, and Kaci giggled. They walked inside the packed arcade. Kaci huffed, she expected a swarm of fans to appear. The girls would be screaming and asking for an autograph, tears flowing from their eyes. When Kaci was home, these were the kind of girls that fans who liked bands because of their music and not of their looks, called the girls of the latter trolls. Kaci was expecting a troll attack. That never happened.

"I'm not complaining, trust me..." Kaci started as she looked around the place. It was filled with plenty of girls around the age range of Big Time Rush's core fan base. No one even looked up. "...but isn't this the part of the day where all the girls run up, squealing, crying, passing out because they're in the presence of someone from Big Time Rush?" Kaci asked. Carlos just sighed and looked down before shrugging and smiling.

"Have you seen my bandmates? There's Kendall who's this big charmer and the leader, so everyone knows who he is. There's James and all the girls love him, because James is just so pretty..." Carlos chuckled. "There's Logan" Carlos started, looking out the corner of his eyes. He saw the split second changes in Kaci; first Kaci looked down, hurt even and then in an instant, she rolled her eyes and smirked like she could care less about him. "...he's smart and this charming guy that girls like. How am I supposed to stand out in that? I'm just the short one with a helmet-"

"Who's totally awesome and about to play a game of Laser Tag with me because he totally doesnt want to disappoint his date..." Kaci chuckled. "Helmet or no helmet, I think you're pretty cool and cute and sweet. I see a lot of myself in you..."

"How so? You're Hollywood's new 'IT' girl" Carlos laughed as they walked to the Laser Tag station. Kaci just shook her head and giggled.

"Back home in New Jersey, I was the clumsy..." Kaci said as she mildly tripped on the carpet of the arcade. Kaci giggled and pointed down at the floor "...see? Anyway, I was the clumsy, normal girl who blended in a sea of girls who were prettier than me. I know how it is to just...want to be out there"

Carlos' eyes connected with Kaci's and she smiled before kissing his cheek. "Thanks..." Carlos whispered. Kaci just nodded and signed their names for the next game.

* * *

Kaci ended up on the Green Team, Carlos was on the Red Team. They were opposing teams and throughout the tutorial video and putting on their gear for the game, the trash talking had commenced. Carlos was saying the usuals of _'you're going down'_ and _'eat your words because i'm so going to win'_ as Kaci just taunted him with snappy comebacks.

Kaci's team was currently winning, and she was second in points. Carlos was first in points for the Red Team and Kaci wasn't going to have that. Kaci went into stealth mode, after all she did play this game like it was a sport. Kaci was ducking low, blending in with the smoke and walking along the walls. Kaci wasn't going to lose this game, no way was she going to let Carlos win. Sure this was a date and it should be all about the fun, but she was more interested in the ever-lasting bragging rights that she was sure her and Carlos were going to have.

There she stood, leaning against the wall shooting at the soccer ball shaped target all the way by the Red Team's base. She had to be racking up the points, she had been here hitting the trigger for a while and her ammo was pretty much full when she got there. Kaci chuckled to herself, proud that she was going to take her team to victory. Suddenly hands gripped her arm and turned her around, her back against the wall. Kaci should have been scared, but she saw the eyes of brown, a smirk that was calming her down.

"Now Kaci...as captain of the Red Team I should end you right here..." Carlos spoke seductively. His eyes seemed to scan her, dropping low and then back up to her eyes, a smirk still plastered onto his face. A small chill climbed up her spine and her breath hitched in her throat. Carlos chuckled and backed away from the close quarters he was in with Kaci in the corner of the Red Team's base. Kaci smirked and aimed her laser gun at Carlos. Carlos was feeling cocky, speading his arms open. "Go on...shoot" he spoke.

Kaci smiled and blew a kiss at Carlos before pulling the trigger. Nothing. Nothing was happening at all. Kaci's eyebrows scrunched and she looked down at her Ammo count; she had no shots left. Carlos just chucked and sighed. "I'm out of ammo..." Kaci spoke.

"I know..." Carlos stated before walking close to Kaci again. "I checked your gun when I was standing there..." Carlos whispered. Kaci chuckled and looked down, a chunk of her hair falling from her ponytail and into her face. Carlos lifted her chin and pushed the strand from her face and behind her ear.

Carlos exhaled quickly and then pressed his lips to Kaci's, who slightly tensed at the action. After realizing what was going on, Kaci loosened up and wrapped her arms around Carlos' neck, pulling him closer to her small frame. A smile played on Carlos' mouth as he gently bit on Kaci's bottom lip, eliciting a giggle from her. Their lips parted and landed atop of each others. It was a passionate kiss, yet innocent. Kaci felt her heart flutter, her pulse race. What was this feeling?

The speakers echoed _'Game Over'_ breaking Kaci and Carlos from their kiss, breathless and light headed. Carlos scratched the back of his head and smiled; Kaci bit her bottom lip, thanking the dark for hiding her blush. Carlos chuckled and sighed "...wow" he spoke.

"Yeah...exactly..." Kaci repsonded with a smile. Carlos laughed and looked behind him. "I should head to base, we gotta start taking off this tacky and bulky gear" Kaci joked. Carlos nodded in agreement and Kaci began to walk away before stopping in her tracks and looking at Carlos.

"What?" Carlos asked with a slight chuckle. Kaci smiled and kissed Carlos once again before walking back to her base. Carlos touched his lips before walking over to the screen and looking at the scoreboard.

"Damn..." Carlos muttered under his breath.

Kaci had beaten him by a thousand points.

* * *

Kaci had left her phone in the locker when her and Carlos had went to play Laser Tag. She was out before Carlos apparently, so she headed to the locker and grabbed her phone. Kaci noticed she had three missed calls and two voicemails. Whoever called her left the voicemail so she ignored the call log and headed to her voicemail.

_'You have TWO new voicemails...'_ the service started, Kaci rolled her eyes. She wasn't dumb automated service, she could read no need for the reminder that she had two voicemails. _'...first new message...'_

_"You DITCHED the premiere, you cause Carlos to leave and now you two are somewhere else?"_ Jo yelled into the phone, blaring back into Kaci's ears. Kaci smiled and listened on _"Not only is he going to HEAR IT from Gustavo, but that kind of sounds like you like him. I guess we can no longer mope over a certain someone and move on to a really good guy for you Kay. Call me, I dont care WHAT time you get home, I want details and I'm coming over tonight to hear them in person..."_

Kaci chuckled and sighed. Jo was growing on her so much, after all that was her first official friend here in the Palm Woods. The two had become as close as Camille and Jo used to be, or so Jo says, but Kaci didn't want to be Camille; Kaci wanted to be Kaci. Before she could delete the message, the next one played.

_"Kace..."_ was all she heard before her heart sank. She had tried to program his voice out of her head and away from ANYTHING that would make her remember him. Yet here was Logan Mitchell, calling and leaving a voicemail. _"I know you don't want to talk to me and I understand that. I deserve to not even have you look at me. Usually I'm not a good liar, but ever since the whole 'The City Is Ours' video debacle...sorry...went off topic there for a second..."_ Logan chuckled into the phone.

Kaci closed her eyes and swallowed hard; there was his chuckle she loved so much of his. Kaci had heard that so much when they were friends...or whatever, but she worked so hard these past few days trying to forget it. She pinched the bridge of her nose and listened as Logan continued on.

_"What I'm trying to say is...I'm sorry for everything that I've done to you, and maybe you deserve more than that from me. You deserve me begging and pleading, but I can't do that via voicemail that will probably cut me off soon. I just wish I had my friend back..."_ Logan said before there was a small sniffle heard _"I just wish I had YOU back. Have fun on your date with Carlos...I miss you Kace"_

"Kaci...are you okay?" Carlos spoke, making Kaci open her eyes and smile. Hitting the end button on her phone and stuffing her phone in her pocket she nodded and Carlos weakly smiled.

"I'm fine, just feel bad now. Jo called and told me how you're more than likely in some deep chizz when Gustavo finds out you bailed on the movie premiere halfway through the movie..." Kaci lied and chuckled. Carlos just shook his head.

"I've got a helmet, I'll be fine" he joked before handing Kaci her hoodie. Kaci took the hoodie and grabbed Carlos' hand. "Ready to go?" Carlos asked.

Kaci lead the way with a smile and a plan. Leaning over to Carlos she whispered "Just trust me..." she said before turning her head slightly over her shoulder. "Sure, let's get out of here **CARLOS GARCIA OF BIG TIME RUSH!**" she yelled. A sea of gasps and squeals were heard.

"What?" Carlos shouted before girls started screaming.

"RUN!" Kaci chuckled. Carlos and Kaci ran as fast as they could, escaping the crowd and jumping into the Big Time Rush Mobile, turning the car on to life and high-tailing it out of the arcade. Kaci just laughed and Carlos looked over at Kaci with an open mouth.

"What were you thinking back there?" Carlos exclaimed. Kaci just laughed.

"Relax Carlos..." Kaci said, turning the corner. "I had my glory by beating you and your team at Laser Tag. I thought I'd give you your glory by having all those girls show you that you matter. Did you see them freak out? That wasn't because I said 'Big Time Rush', no they freaked out because I said 'Carlos Garcia' and I think you needed to hear that..." Kaci said with a smile. "Still mad at me?"

Carlos scoffed, chuckled and looked back at Kaci. He leaned over in his seat and kissed Kaci on the cheek "I think you're amazing for that...thanks"

Kaci smiled and sped up a little faster. She was tired...and was about to be interrogated about her date.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: I didn't forget you guys!_  
_This chapter actually had been done for a while now, _  
_I was just trying to write **ANOTHER** chapter before posting this one._

**_EHHHHHHHHH_**  
**_THAT IDEA WENT OUT THE WINDOW!_**

_This weekend was **TOO CRAZY** to write anything_  
_all thanks to seeing **BTR** this weekend. _

_**YES**...they were amazing..._

_but i'm writing a new chapter today (or at least try to) _

* * *

_Song Suggestion: "Shattered" Backstreet Boys_

_**Summary**_: _Kaci Styles is savy. She's smart, she can act, she can dance, she's got an exotic look and is the object of affection once she makes it big. Kaci Styles is going to make it big! However Kaci Daniels is anything but that. She's clumsy, she's SUPER smart, she likes to read, she plays guitar and sings but more to herself. When she leaves her small home in Newark, New Jersey to chase a dream in Los Angeles, California. Who knew living in a place called the Palm Woods would bring potential success, friends, enemies and a potental love interest? LoganxOCxCarlos_

* * *

**Teenage Dream Chapter Thirteen**

_**Three days later**_

Kaci sat poolside, eyes closed and relaxing in the Los Angeles sun. These were the kind of days she loved, where she would be able to relax in the sun and let her worries be drowned away in calmness. The last few days had been rather great for her; Carlos actually didn't get yelled at by Gustavo, in all actuality the paparazzi caught the duo leaving the theater and on their little date. They caught a lot, minus the kiss. It was actually great press and sky-rocketed Carlos and Kaci as Hollywood's new cute couple. Carlos and Kaci had been spending a lot of time together, laughing, relaxing, cuddling...kissing. Kaci was happy and for the first time in a while, and she was enjoying it.

However she knew that her relaxation was bound to end. She had the glorious day off from her film and well, this was how she was about to spend her day. No she wasn't spending her day relaxing all day, because as ideal as it was she had something else to handle. Her heart continued to race faster and faster with each passing minute since she knew he would be the first home.

"Kaci...?" echoed into her brain, and Kaci opened her eyes. She was right about him being the first one home, he was that damn predictable. She looked at the boy standing in front of her, with a smirk on his lips and a small smile on hers. "Listen I know you don't wanna really talk to me, which is a shocker for me because I know you're still mad at me and everytihng-"

"Just follow me" Kaci stated in something close to a whisper. He was the only one who could hear her apparently. Its what she wanted, where no one was in her business at all. No one needed to hear what she and him had to say, it didn't concern them; just them two is all that mattered.

The elevator ride was a quiet one with the two, they avoided everything at this very moment. Kaci's eyes were glued to the floor of the elevator, watching her foot make circles in the floor. He was leaning on the wall, looking down at his hands as if they were foreign to him. This was something new for them, silence. It had been this way for a while, but finally things were hopefully going to get fixed.

Kaci and Logan were going to talk one on one alone about everything...

Kaci and Logan got off on the third floor and walked to Kaci's apartment. This was awkward. After all the last moment Logan was in Kaci's home, they were home alone and watching a movie, snuggled into each other like a true couple. It was moments like that Kaci missed, because she felt so at home with Logan. Now that was all gone and well, it was rather weird.

"I'm surprised you texted me last night saying when I was done with rehearsal to come and see you" Logan started as he stood near her kitchen. Kaci was already in the living room, sitting on her couch. "I didn't think you'd ever speak to me-"

"We obviously have a lot to talk about Logan" Kaci spoke. They really did have a lot to talk about. "I don't know where we should start..."

"Maybe with me saying I'm sorry?" Logan started, speaking in a hushed tone. Kaci looked up at Logan, pleading with her eyes to continue. "I made a huge mistake telling you Camille..." Logan stopped, taking in a breath and starting over. "I made a mistake bigger than I can express in words. I should have told you the truth about her-"

"Yeah, you should have. But you didn't. I was the one who was left hurt and..." Kaci spoke lowly. Kaci spoke as if she was afraid if she spoke too loud the sond of her own voice might crumble her or shatter her to pieces. "I just..."

"I miss you like crazy Kace..." Logan spoke, grabbing Kaci into a hug. Kaci felt the strings holding her together wrapping tighter around her like Logan's arms around her frame. The walls were closing in on Kaci, the tears and sobs began. "I miss us and the way we used to be-"

"Who's fault is that Logan?" Kaci spoke breaking away from Logan. The tears were flowing from her eyes like water from a faucet. Her back was currently to Logan, she didn't want to see the sight of him. Kaci was starting to regret having this talk with Logan; she was crumbling and fast. "Who should have told the truth?"

Logan's head snapped up, he was being attacked. "I know I should have told the truth Kaci, and I'm sitting here apologizing for it-"

"Yeah, how far along the road later?" Kaci yelled

"If you spoke to me earlier, you would have heard this apology way before hand Kaci!" Logan yelled. Logan was never the one to yell and right now he wasn't going to have it. "You know what, I don't have time for this when apparently I'm going to the be the one at fault here when its a two-way street when it comes to this Kaci-"

"Do you not realize how hurt I was Logan?" Kaci shouted, tears streaming harder down her face. Kaci's complexion now a red from anger, her body shaking, her breathing uneasy. "You could have told me the truth Logan. Of all people you could have told the truth to, you could have told me! Instead you lead me on, let me believe that there was something-"

"You did the same thing Kaci! And now look at you!" Logan yelled back, this act was getting for him. "You're headlining gossip magazines, filming movies-"

"Yeah, with the one person you lied about to me..." Kaci stated calmly. That scared Logan, she was calming down. Logan may not have had much experience with the female population, hell his only experiences were Camille and Mercedes. Now that Logan thought about it, he kept both of them from each other and that plan backfired on him LOVELY, so what made him think this one was going to work? However, here stood Kaci, calming down and he wasn't so sure if that was a good sign or not. "How do you think it is to hear her go on and on about her wonderful boyfriend and know its you-"

"Like its any better for me? I have to listen to Gustavo and Carlos gush on about how Carlos Garcia and Kaci Styles are an amazing couple together!" Logan exploded. This was his turn to explode. Kaci just scoffed and hung her head low "Do you know how much it hurts to hear that?"

"Maybe as much as it does to have someone you like lie to you about being in a relationship?" Kaci stated.

Logan just shook his head in disappointment. "I'm done here. I've got things to do-"

"Just brush off our problems Logan! For someone who missed someone SO much, you're in a hurry to walk away from it all" Kaci shouted. Logan just stood there, frozen. "Go on, you wanted to leave, go leave..."

Logan just huffed and walked out the door. Kaci walked behind him, slamming the door behind him and leaning against it. Slowly she slid down the door, crying and sobbing as she felt the pain and shatter in her chest. Her heart was officially breaking, and she didn't even know that Logan stood on the other side of the door, doing the same.

"Camille where are you dragging me?" Logan whined. He wanted to stay indoors for the rest of the day, after all he had a draining day filled with rehearsals and a heart-wrenching argument with Kaci. After the argument, and crying he had gathered what was left of himself and went upstairs. Logan locked himself in the shower for what seemed like forever; the hot water streaming his back and shoulders eased his tension, but the argument played over in his mind over and over no matter how hot he turned the water. If it wasn't for James pounding on the door saying he had to use it, Logan would have still been in the shower.

He changed into basketball shorts he forgot he even owned and a short sleeved blue shirt and read a book. In all reality, Logan wasn't reading but more or less focusing on the words to distract the argument still playing in his head. Logan didn't know how long he was reading, but a knock was heard on his door before seeing long brown locks. Logan just smiled as he took in the sight of Camille.

Camille just smiled at Logan and told him to get up in a loving and tender voice. Logan protested for a while, saying he was into the book, but Camille wasn't falling for it. Camille dragged him out of bed anyway.

"Just trust me willl you?" Camille asked with a smile. Her locks of brown were still in their famous curls, her own little fashion statement and the one thing she wasn't going to change about herself since becoming somewhat of a star. "I've trusted you during Big Time Rush's crazy stunts with no questions, can you do the same for me just this once?"

Logan huffed and reluctantly followed Camille out to the pool. Lord knows he didn't want to be there, but there was no arguing with Camille because he was entirely too drained.

"Can I have my magazine back Carlos?" Kaci chuckled. She had been forcing the smiles and laughs because Carlos bought her down to the pool saying she needed to stop moping around on her day off. Carlos didn't know about the argument Kaci and Logan had today, but as soon as he got home, he went to Kaci.

Kaci answered the door, eyes red and puffy from crying. Carlos was a _'no-questions asked'_ kind of guy, so soon as he saw the girl he truly did care for an emotional mess he grabbed her and engulfed her into a hug, caressing her hair and consoling her. He wiped away her mascara filled tears and kissed her forehead before she calmed down a little. Carlos stripped off her white t-shirt and pushed her in the direction of her bathroom; he told her to take a shower let the hot water calm her down and then come out and talk to him if she wanted.

Fifteen minutes later, Kaci came out of the shower, dressed in an oversized long sleeve shirt and shorts. Carlos just sighed and held her close to him. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, but was only about an hour. Carlos insisted Kaci eat and watch a little tv to make herself cheer up; he fixed her a sandwich and they watched cartoons and laughed, not once did Carlos pressure Kaci to talk.

Shortly after watching a ton of cartoons, Kaci and Carlos went down to the pool, where Kaci was now with Carlos.

"No, I want you to do something for me Kaci..." Carlos chuckled. His hands ran through his hair, something he was getting used to. When he was around Kaci he didn't need his helmet, he just wanted to be around her. Kaci bit her bottom lip and looked into Carlos' eyes. "Stand up...but don't turn around, just face me"

"Carlos what the-" Kaci started before chuckling. "What are you saying-"

"If you trust me, you'll do it..." Carlos stated in a low voice. Kaci sighed and stood up, never breaking her eye contact with Carlos. Carlos smiled and stood facing Kaci. "Good. We've established a trust. Now trust me when I tell you to turn" Carlos started. His eyes wandered behind Kaci "...like turn around now"

Kaci giggled and turned. Her giggled stopped and there was the end of all the fun she had.

Logan's breath stopped right in his throat before it could fully come out. They were staring face to face.

Screw Camille...

...Screw Carlos.

"Whatever it is that you two have been mad about for weeks, needs to end here..." Camille responded loudly, breaking the chest-crushing silence that filled the air between the four. Camille pushed Logan to walk toward Kaci who just folded her arms. "and it's going to end now"

"You two mean the world to us" Carlos started, his eyes were glued to his best friend and bandmate Logan, but his hand was gripping Kaci's. Kaci was looking down at the floor, she didn't want to look at Logan at all. "I can't watch two people fight when I feel like I have to be in the middle and control everything-"

"What we're trying to say is this ends...NOW" Camille demanded. Both parties looked up at each other with stone faces, Camille and Carlos lost on what could happen. These two could either make up or completely hate each other. "Well...?" Camille spoke, the silence was killing her and as someone who wasn't quiet herself, she hated silence.

Logan sighed at the same time as Kaci. "You owe me a soda, you did the same thing as me at the same time..." Logan mumbled. Kaci scoffed and hit Logan's arm "What?"

"I don't owe you a damn thing Logan!" Kaci giggled "Especially a soda dude..." she finished sighing and holding out her hand, offering a shake. Logan smiled his usual smile and placed his hand in Kaci's gripping like he didn't want to lose her again. Kaci smiled and pulled Logan in for a hug. "I'm still mad at you loser...but I'll forgive you for now..." Kaci whispered into Logan's ear.

"Finally peace between two couples" Camille stated. Kaci and Logan broke their hug and looked at Camille who covered her mouth. "I take it Carlos didn't ask you to make it official yet...did he?" Camille asked timidly. Carlos just grunted.

"No I didn't, but thanks for ruining it Camille!" Carlos shouted. Kaci smiled and turned Carlos to face her. Carlos was pouting and Kaci giggled.

"Carlos...were you going to ask me to be your girlfriend?" Kaci asked. Carlos just stomped his foot and grunted before running his free hand through his hand.

"Yes" Carlos mumbled. "But, I wanted it to be right! You were upset and crying earlier and I wanted to ask you then, but I wanted to prove I was a good boyfriend by consoling you and showing you that if you need me I'm there for you no matter what. I froze up I was too busy making sure you were happy, and now Camille goes and takes the moment from me where now I'm rambling on and on-" Carlos rambled before Kaci grabbed Carlos' face and kissed him.

Logan watched with his blood getting hotter and hotter by the second. This was worse than lying to Kaci, this was worse than their first argument ever since becoming so close. This was worse than knowing Carlos was going to go on a date with her and seeing her look amazing, this was worse than all those things to Logan.

What hurt him the most?

Kaci and Carlos parted from their kiss and Kaci hugged Carlos tightly. "Silly, you could have asked me. The answer would still be the same. It would be yes" she repsonded.

Then, Logan heard a sound. It sounded like crashing, like something fell to the floor; Logan knew it wasn't his jaw, and it wasn't like someone threw something. The pain in his heart told it all, the sound he heard wasn't something breaking. No, the sound Logan heard was his heart shattering, because now he knew he truly lost her.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Okay, really quick!_

**_One:_**  
_Updates will slow a little cause I just got surgery on my arm last week and it hurts like all holy HELL to write and post!_  
_I'll keep writing via iPod, maybe i'll churn out more chapters this way haha._

**_Two:_**  
_"Say When" will be a HUGE staple for the next two to three chapters of this story so start to learn it_  
_and like it because that song will help you understand. _  
_They'll be a second song suggestion, either will work, but listen to "Say When" for the next chapters like I said haha_

**_Three:_**  
_I used some of the lyrics in this chapter, but I changed the words_  
_read on to see._  
_The original lyrics will be in a future chapter _

* * *

_Song Suggestion: "Say When" The Fray/ "Crush" David Archuleta_

_**Summary**_: _Kaci Styles is savy. She's smart, she can act, she can dance, she's got an exotic look and is the object of affection once she makes it big. Kaci Styles is going to make it big! However Kaci Daniels is anything but that. She's clumsy, she's SUPER smart, she likes to read, she plays guitar and sings but more to herself. When she leaves her small home in Newark, New Jersey to chase a dream in Los Angeles, California. Who knew living in a place called the Palm Woods would bring potential success, friends, enemies and a potental love interest? LoganxOCxCarlos_

* * *

**Teenage Dream Chapter Fourteen**

_**Ten Days Later**_

"Hello?" Kaci spoke into her phone. She didn't see the need to look at the caller ID, it's not like it was a whole line up of people called her everyday. Her guess? Right now it was one of the boys, her agent or Jo.

"We decided to take a break" the voice spoke on the other end of the phone. The words echoed in Kaci's mind, blurring and spinning like a bad dream. What? What happened?

"What do you mean?" Kaci spoke slowly to the person on the other line. The person just chuckled and sighed before speaking again. "Explain-"

"We do this all the time..." the person started to explain. Kaci's mind began to spin again, what did they mean that they did this all the time? "It started getting to the point that we were beginning to hate each other-"

"But..." Kaci stated before shaking her head and sighing "What do you mean a break?"

"We have the day off and we're sick of hanging out with each other every waking moment" the voice spoke "so we've ventured off and decided to do our own things, the boys and I"

"Well crap thanks for the heart attack! I thought you meant like...permanent break" Kaci chuckled. "I thought you were saying no more Big Time Rush-"

"I think you were hoping I meant something or someone else Kaci, but I'll let you slide" the voice joked. Kaci just scoffed and shook her head.

"In your dreams Mr. Mitchell" Kaci giggled to Logan. Okay, so maybe he was right. She deep down inside hoped that he meant him and Camille but she had Carlos so why should it matter about Logan and Camille's current status of their relationship? Kaci didn't care when the two were photographed along the beach almost two weeks ago, she also didn't care when her and Carlos won the "cutest couple" against Logan and Camille. Okay so maybe she cared a little bit, but she would much rather see herself next to Logan, or Logan next to her.

Kaci and Carlos on paper were perfect for each other, there was no doubt about it at all. He was maybe three inches taller than her, but the height didn't matter. Carlos and Kaci always seemed so happy on both the "celebrity couple" front as well as in front of everyone else. They were always with each other, being a couple none the less. Kaci was definitely happy with Carlos, she wouldn't be able to contain the smiles that come with being with a guy like Carlos. However only people like Jo, who knew Kaci all too well for the small amount of time they had need friends, knew she was happiest when her world and her sentences seemed to have "Logan" in the most cheerful context.

"Yeah well I got bored and decided to give you a call" Logan chuckled into the phone. Kaci just shook her head and sighed.

"Oh so forget that we're friends Logan" Kaci started with a giggle "and just call me when you're bored. I now know where I stand in your life kid, thanks"

"Kid? I'm older than you Kace" Logan protested

"By a month and two weeks! Ooh yes that totally gives you seniority guy" Kaci laughed into the phone. Finally the words stuck into her head. "Wait, you said you guys got the day off and everyone ventured off to do their own thing...?"

"Thanks for joining the conversation Kaci" Logan joked. "Kendall is off somewhere with the Big Time Rush mobile with Jo. James is off with Camille trying to get his face in acting like huge billboards aren't enough for him-"

"Not worried the face of Big Time Rush is out with your girlfriend?" Kaci joked. "Lord knows if Carlos was out with Nina Dobrev or Arianna Grande, I'd be a little worried"

Logan scoffed "I'm not worried about James and Camille at all. Last break we had, they ventured off and did an acting gig. Sure he got a role and she didn't but he turned it down" Logan laughed "Besides I wouldn't worry about those girls after all, what do they have on you Kace?"

Kaci blushed on the other end of the phone. "They're gorgeous, have you not paid attention to them for the past years?" she stated, fighting the blush that was taking over her cheeks like Logan could see it. Logan just chuckled.

"Okay Kace, if you say so. I think you've got more than them in your pinky than their whole bodies" Logan complimented. "We've met those girls, I wasn't impressed-"

"Oh and you were with me?" Kaci laughed at the joke. Logan just sighed.

"Very impressed..." Logan's voice echoed through the silence of Kaci's stopped laughter. Usually silence between them was golden, but in light of recent events like lies and couples formed, this silence was heart breaking and awkward. Logan was the first to break the silence he created by clearing his throat "So, are you busy today?"

"Uh I was just sitting here doing nothing for right now since my scenes are later tonight" Kaci spoke. She was sitting on the couch flipping through cable channels in her short gym shorts and black tee that belonged to Carlos; well technically it was Kendall's shirt but Carlos stole it for his own use. It was too big for her small frame, her hair in pig tails. "Why?" Suddenly like clockwork there was a knock at the door; groaning Kaci stood up to stand and answer the door but stopped in her tracks. "Logan Mitchell if you are on the other end of that door I will kill you!"

"I'm actually on the phone with you Kaci, if I was on the other end you have heard me knock through the phone...?" Logan stated, making Kaci nod her head in agreement. He was right, damn him. "Why? Someone at your door?"

"Yeah, hopefully it's that Chinese food I ordered about half an hour ago. I'm starving, I think my insides are eating each other for survival" Kaci joked. She walked to the door and swung it open, huffing and laughing.

"Well it is the Chinese food, but thanks to a handy mute button on telephones these days, you wouldn't be able to hear me knock" Logan stated with a smirk, holding Kaci's food in one hand and a notebook in the other. Logan took in the sight of Kaci and pointed, scanning his finger over her attire. "Were you in the middle of getting dressed?"

"No I have on a huge tee courtesy of Carlos...or Kendall" Kaci said as Logan raised an eyebrow. Kaci shook her head "I got this shirt from Carlos, he wanted me to have something to remember him by so he gave me this black shirt. I would have been happy if Jo didn't grill me about the shirt, she recognized it as Kendall's and well I had to yell at Carlos and it was like one big confusion"

"Oh like I'm confused right now? Yeah" Logan joked. "We were walking in from the pool when we decided to take a break from each other for the day and I saw the delivery man getting a hard time from Mr. Bitters-"

"That's probably why the Chinese restaurant hates delivering to my house" Kaci thought out loud "Sorry, continue"

"O-Kay?" Logan spoke, eye brow raising again in confusion. "Anyway, I asked what apartment he was going to, which he said yours. I paid for the food and decide to deliver the food to you myself"

Kaci smiled "Aww thanks Logan, that's ultra sweet of you" she cooed before stepping aside and letting Logan into the apartment. "What's with the notebook?"

"Last time we were given a break I went to an all girls school..." Logan started with a sigh, shaking his head to rid his memories of him in Mrs. Knight's clothing and a wig just to be abused by girls. Kaci on the other hand just stared at him with arms folded. Replacing the sentence in his head he kind of heard how it sounded, which wasn't so great; laughing and rubbing the back of his neck, Logan stammered "No, not like that. I snuck into an all-girls school to hear a math lesson from whom I think it the smartest person with a book of pure math-"

"Phoebe Nachee?" Kaci asked while leaning on the counter of her kitchen, food placed behind her. Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah...you know and like Phoebe Nachee?" Logan asked impressed and amused. Kaci smiled and giggled a low giggle.

"No, I saw her book in your room when you gave me a tour" Kaci started while messing with her nails. "When you said you were at an all girls school, gotten beaten up..." Kaci snickered "...sorry, it's funny-"

"You girls might have a small hand, but it hurts!" Logan exclaimed making Kaci laugh harder.

"Whatever the case may be, I heard this story and well I thought about the book in your room. It looked beaten and battered and it had all these numbers and formulas on it" Kaci explained "so I just put two and two together"

"Look at you being a modern day Sherlock Holmes" Logan joked. He stuffed his now free hand into his pants pocket, which had become a trademark around Kaci, along with rubbing the back of his neck, raising his eyebrow and smirking. "But back to the reason of the notebook, do you remember something you wrote on my white board in my room?"

Kaci narrowed her eyes "I wrote my number...?" she recalled, everything else she forgot. "My memory is shot okay? What did I say?" she giggled.

"Well technically you said you'd bring the sheet music, but I figured I'd do that for you" Logan replied holding up the notebook. "It's not exactly sheet music, but it's good to write with-"

"It serves purpose" Kaci smiled. "I got food for Xavier and myself, I think I might have gotten too much though" she started "Want to share some Chinese with me?"

* * *

"Logan, that doesn't even make sense guy" Kaci laughed. They had been writing for about two hours and had been getting no where when it came to lyrics and melody. Kaci pulled out her guitar and started strumming.

"Well, then what exactly do you suggest Miss Songwriter?" Logan spoke. It was getting evident that the two were getting a little restless, after all it was getting late. "We shot down the cheesy party song-"

"Because you're not Ke$ha" Kaci giggled while popping a fried shrimp into her mouth. Sure, her food was cold but she wasn't going to let it go to waste. "We scrapped the cheesy_ 'girl I love you' _song-"

"Because you're not Gustavo" Logan chuckled. "So what do we write about then?" Logan asked, staring down at the floor. Kaci mindlessly strummed and the melody stuck into Logan's brain as words started to come to him. Humming a melody, Kaci's head snapped up.

"I like it Logan...I like it" Kaci smiled, playing the same chords. "What if it switches up a little like this?" Kaci asked, changing the pitch and Logan chuckling, still humming along. Kaci went back to the first set of chords she played as Logan wrote down words.

A few moments later, Logan cleared his throat. "Play and sing this with me, I feel like it's missing something major and I could use you're advice..." he stated. Holding the book between himself and Kaci, the duo leaned over and sang together.

"_I see you there,  
__wondering where you came from  
__Unaware of every and someone  
__Don't Appear to care  
__that I know you, and i'm confused_

_What's your name?  
__Cause I have to know it  
__You let me in and i begin to notice  
__You're terrified  
__Cause you're shaking and unfocused..."_

"What do you think?" Logan asked. Kaci smiled.

"You need a story line. I know we nyxed the whole... love song but what if it wasn't your typical one?" Kaci suggested. Logan's mouth gaped open, eyes squinted in confusion.

"Explain this to me please?" Logan chuckled.

"I mean, the words are kind of everywhere. What if you make a song where you're telling someone you like...or love whatever tickles your fancy" Kaci giggled before continuing on, "You're telling the girl that you really like her and you want her to be yours. It has to be with words that she's never heard, words that would win her over Logan..."

Logan nodded in understanding "What have you never heard?" Logan asked "Maybe it'll help with the song"

"For someone to be there, like to basically tell me that say the words and they'll be there for me..." Kaci whispered. Lifting her head slowly, Kaci's eyes locked with Logan's for the first time in a long time in the moment they were in. Her heartbeat seemed to speed up and thump louder in her ears, like bad and loud ringing she shouldn't rid.

Logan opened his mouth to speak when the door opened behind them. "Knock, knock..." Carlos yelled. "Hey babe...and Logan...?"

Kaci smiled and jumped up from her seat, rushing into Carlos' arms. Logan had become slightly used to it, although to him it still burned his chest like rubbing alcohol burned an open wound. It was slowly becoming less of a sting, but it still hurt. Kaci squealed and Carlos spun her around in his arms. "Carlos! I missed you!" Kaci said into his shoulder, chuckling.

Carlos slightly laughed and placed Kaci firmly on the ground. "Well, I was out doing something nice for you. Besides you had Logan here..."

"We were writing a song, well trying to until Kaci got all Yoda on me and confused me" Logan chuckled while standing up and placing his hands in his pockets. "Where did you go?"

"Yeah where were you?" Kaci joked slapping Carlos' arm. "You had the day off and you didn't think to spend it with your girlfriend, nor call her?" Kaci added. She caught the slight wince Logan made when she identified herself as Carlos' girlfriend, but she winced all the same when Camille was known as Logan's girlfriend.

"Like I said, I was doing something nice for you...I went and got you..this" Carlos informed as he pulled a medium sized velvet box from a bag he was carrying. Kaci gasped and smiled. Carlos chuckled and handed Kaci the box with a wide smile "Take it!"

"Okay, okay!" Kaci giggled, placing the burgundy velvet box into her hand. She should have been intrigued to know what was inside, but the shade of the box bought on memories of Logan's favorite sleep shirt and the last time she had seen him in it. Biting her lip, she slowly opened the box and gasped at the sight of what was inside.

It was a simple silver chain, because Carlos knew she was allergic to certain kinds of gold. On the chain was a small simple pendant, with the letters "K" and "C" on it in a cursive lettering. "Carlos...this is amazing. I love it"

Logan peered over Kaci's shoulder and chuckled "That's nice Carlos" he stated with a smile "Its Kaci's initials..."

Carlos' face scrunched together in confusion and he chuckled "Kaci's name is Kaci Daniels, where is there a 'C' in that?" Carlos asked. "And you're supposed to be the smart one-"

"Its for 'Kaci' and 'Carlos'...Logan" Kaci stated, turning to face him. Logan slowly nodded, feeling his heart burn a little more. Kaci turned her back to Carlos, handing him the chain to place it on her neck as she held her hair away from her neck. Kaci's eyes slowly slid to Logan's who was attached to her face, with his face reading agony. Kaci knew that feeling, she had become really good at masking it as of late. Logan nodded and grabbed his book before sighing.

"I'm going to try and take your advice, maybe make a good song out of it-"Logan started before Carlos spoke

"Maybe you can perform it at the Palmwoods Annual End of Summer Jam Session?" Carlos added. Kaci smiled and nodded at Logan who just chuckled and nodded. Waving his goodbye he turned to walk away when Kaci inhaled.

"Logan?" Kaci called out. Logan turned to face Kaci who had a small smile on her face. "Maybe you should think of Camille when writing the song...or like I said...someone you liked who would have liked to hear those words..."

Logan nodded and closed the door behind him. Kaci closed her eyes, her back still turned to Carlos. Carlos' hands wrapped around her waist, she giggled in response. "How crazy is Logan? Why did he say your initial is a 'C'?" Carlos chuckled.

Kaci laughed once and cleared her throat before speaking. "Because my middle name is a 'C' Carlos..." Kaci spoke lowly. Her eyes locked on Carlos' face which dropped a little. How could he **NOT** know that about his own girlfriend? "My name is Kaci Cassandra Daniels. Logan already knew that...and apparently remembered it..." Kaci mumbled before walking to her couch, leaving Carlos to wonder how far behind is he in the race for his own girlfriend...


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Sorry for making you wait on an update!_  
_like i said I had gotten surgery, so updates would dwindle_  
_and i'm getting a little better, it still hurts to type_  
_but i'm getting more movement and i'm doing rather well_

_Anyway, I'm feeling god about this chapter_  
_and I like it a lot._  
_There is A LOT that is going on in this chapter, so pay attention._

_This chapter is now the longest chapter_  
_i've written for this story to date_  
_will it always be this way?_  
_ehhhh lol_

_I have failed to do this like 14 chapters ago,_  
_but I will do it now..._

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Big Time Rush. Rights belong to Nickelodeon, Viacom, Producers and Creators and Colombia Records.**  
_If I **did** own Big Time Rush, **Logan** would have more solos_  
_be shirtless **at least once** an episode (because i'd like to see that)_  
_**James** wouldn't always get the girl, but find one **RIGHT** girl_  
_**Kendall** and Jo wouldn't be the sole storyline in this season_  
_because its more to the show than them_  
_and **Carlos** would have an episode all to himself, as well as Logan._

_Song Suggestion: "Say When" The Fray/ "Stuck" Big Time Rush_

_**Summary**_: _Kaci Styles is savy. She's smart, she can act, she can dance, she's got an exotic look and is the object of affection once she makes it big. Kaci Styles is going to make it big! However Kaci Daniels is anything but that. She's clumsy, she's SUPER smart, she likes to read, she plays guitar and sings but more to herself. When she leaves her small home in Newark, New Jersey to chase a dream in Los Angeles, California. Who knew living in a place called the Palm Woods would bring potential success, friends, enemies and a potental love interest? LoganxOCxCarlos_

* * *

**Teenage Dream Chapter Fifteen**

_**Friday, the Palmwoods Annual End Of Summer Jam Session**_

Kaci sat on the couch, hands intertwined with Carlos' as her eyes followed the frame of the person in front of her. His crisp and brand new white button up shirt buttoned to the nape of his neck. A black V-Neck shirt seen through the opening of his shirt. A loose tied silverish gray tie on his neck. The tie matched the tint of the jeans he wore and his basic black shoes. Logan had worked hard the last three nights on the song to perform. Logan knew he had to make a statement today, he only had one shot to make this happen his way.

"Logan, you're making me dizzy" Kaci stated plainly as her eyes were trained on Logan. Kaci's hands were caressing the outside of Carlos' hand; the feeling of his warm skin always calmed Kaci down. Logan sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Then don't watch me...simple" Logan snapped. Noticing he snapped, he stopped in his tracks and took in the sight of the two sitting on the couch staring back at him. Carlos' eyes wide, mouth agape. Kaci just stared with raised eyebrow. Logan just stared back and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes. Yeah, he was losing it slowly. "Kace, I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap-"

"No harm done Logan..." Kaci chuckled lowly before looking down at her hands with Carlos. Kaci sighed and rested her head on Carlos' shoulder where it seemed to fit perfectly. She absent-mindedly started to play with the chain around her neck that Carlos gave her of their initials. Kaci sighed and Logan groaned loudly, snapping her back into the present world.

"I messed up my hair, great now I have to fix it" Logan complained before stomping into the bathroom and mumbling under his breath. Carlos whistled and turned to look at his girlfriend who sat with a confused look on her face. Carlos chuckled and shook his head.

"What just happened?" Kaci asked. Sure she had been around the guys for roughly a month and a half, give or take two weeks, but she had never seen this nervous wreck side of Logan. "I'm confused-"

"Well I think Logan became James and just worried so much about his hair right now" Carlos joked with a chuckle. Kaci laughed and lightly slapped Carlos on the arm, before pushing a piece of her brown hair behind her ear. "I don't know, he's nervous"

"He's performing an original song. He's never done that right?" Kaci asked. Carlos pouted and shook his head no and Kaci just nodded "I'd be nervous too if I were in Logan's shoes..." Kaci stated. A grunt of disappointment was heard from the bathroom, making Carlos and Kaci look over in that direction. Kaci rolled her eyes and then looked over at Carlos "I'm going to make sure he hasn't died of frustration..."

Carlos nodded and kissed Kaci on the lips, a quick peck on the lips before running off to his own room with Kendall. Kaci sighed and straightened out her shirt before walking over toward the bathroom direction. Standing in the doorway, she took in Logan's frame. He was slouched over the sink, eyes closed and breathing heavily. Kaci's eyes scanned his body, her heart racing. There was nothing more than she would have loved than to wrap Logan into her arms and console him, kiss him, make him hers.

However her arms folded across her chest, hand clutched onto the chain on her neck; it was reminding her that she belonged to a sweet guy named Carlos and Logan belonged to her co-star, sweet Camille.

"Its not nice to just stare you know Kace?" Logan mumbled with a smirk playing along his lips. Kaci just smiled and giggled to herself; Logan hadn't lost that much of him, he was still cracking jokes. Logan's eyes slid over to Kaci, watching her every move whether big or small, his eyes caught it. Over time, just like his feelings for the small mixed beauty grew, his eyes becomed accustomed to catching what she did. "What happened?"

"You fussed. Like a great friend that I am, I came to check on you..." Kaci informed Logan in a low voice. Kaci smiled weakly and her eyes landed on Logan's hair. It was wet and falling over his forehead; chuckling, Kaci walked over with a towel from the rack and dried Logan's hair. "What exactly were you going to do to your head? Kill it into a mass of great style?" she giggled.

"Not everyone can be James with a great head of hair" Logan joked under the towel. The two laughed at Logan's joke as Kaci removed the towel. Logan's hair was perfectly in place of his normal spikes, just slightly tossed and messy, some falling in front of his forehead. Kaci smiled as she remembered this look, its how he looked back in the pictures from Minnesota when he was on the hockey team. This was not the Hollywood, boyband superstar Logan that she seemed to have liked; it was the rare Logan that people have seen, that she loved.

"Perfect..." Kaci mumbled under her breath, staring into Logan's intense gaze. They were mere inches away from each other. The usual was happening around Kaci and Logan. The room was becoming hazy, blurry, just a fragment of their imagination. They knew they were in the bathroom, but the surroundings were weird, different as everything was slowing and it was just them. It was the world they wanted, the one that their emotions created for them.

Suddenly Kaci felt the pull become faint, yet stronger at the same time. The pull was loosening around her, Logan wasn't in a world of blur, Kaci was able to make out the blue tile of the bathroom behind Logan. However the second Logan's fingertips ghosted over the bare skin of her forearm, the pull sucked her back in, creating a stronger haze and blur that made her head spin.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" a voice called behind them. The blur snapped away like a rubber band, bring the two into the present moment. The voice registered with Kaci and she chuckled, keeping her gaze with Logan who looked away. Once his eyes traveled to the voice, Kaci turned around to meet three figures facing her and Logan.

"Thanks for the help Camille" Kaci giggled, covering her tracks quickly. "I was trying to calm down Logan who was destroying his head. After getting his hair the way it is-"

"Which looks really good Kaci" Camille complimented. Kaci nodded and smiled.

"I challenged Logan to a staring contest, hoping it'll take his mind off of performing..." Kaci explained. "You spoke and Logan lost, so thanks for the assist, because I swear I thought I was going to lose..."

"Anything for co-stars" Camille joked as she walked into the bathroom. She ran her hand through Logan's hair, moving the pieces that were over his forehead. "There, now that's the Logie I love..."

Kaci smiled and looked at the other two figures, standing there with folded arms. Sighing, she motioned to move away from the doorframe and into the closest room. The three entered the room and Kaci just stared. "Go on-"

"That totally wasn't a staring contest Kay..." Jo whispered harshly. Kaci exhaled and just watched as the blonde closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead. "What were you thinking just now in that bathroom with Logan?"

"Listen, everyone knows its hard to let go of what your heart wants..." Kendall started. Kendall had becomed in-tune with the Logan, Kaci and Carlos situation. After all they were all his friends, and he didn't want them to be hurt; watching two of them together, two of them hurt for the other, and that same two desire each other, he knew everything he knew he needed to know. "But, you two are going to hurt Camille and Carlos-"

"No one is going to hurt anyone Kendall okay?" Kaci spat quickly. Who were they do determine what her intentions were?

"Kaci...just listen to me...please?" Kendall pleaded. Kaci exhaled to calm down before Kendall spoke "No one said you were going to hurt anyone blatently okay? I'm just saying, that this is a different game than when Camille wasn't here and Logan apparently lied..." Kendall spoke. His hands were holding onto Kaci's arms that were folded across her chest. "I was going to say before you exploded on me, that you two are going to hurt Carlos and Camille if you two keep this game going..."

"Everyone with eyes and common sense can see you and Logan are kind of perfect for each other..." Jo snickered walking over to Kaci. "I think if you two want each other, then maybe you need to end what you have with someone else...before going for each other...?"

Kaci listened to their words, and sniffled any tears away. "There will be no need for that. I may be drawn to Logan...yes..." Kaci started, looking directly at Jo before shifting her gaze to Kendall's eyes of green. "but this necklace is for Carlos and I, unless he decides to run away with his helmet and then it could be my initials" Kaci joked, making everyone laugh in the room. "Let's go, we've got a Jam Session to see..."

* * *

Logan exhaled as he held on to the song book tightly, his knuckles turning slight white. Camille sat next to him, rubbing his back and consoling him to calm him down, but it wasn't working. Logan was tense. He wanted to talk to Kaci after the moment in the bathroom, but unfortunately for him it never happened. Sure he had Camille, but he truly wanted-no needed Kaci.

"Are you a little more relaxed Logan?" Camille asked in a loving tone. Logan looked up at the energetic brunette and smiled before nodding. Camille kissed Logan's forehead and sat down next to Logan. "You know you still haven't let me read the lyrics to the song you're performing tonight..." Camille started as she reached for Logan's notebook. Instinctively, Logan's hand snapped down to the book before Camille could reach for the book.

Logan was still on edge, he hated it with a passion. Chuckling he hung his head low and turned to Camille. "I'm going to sing the song in ten minutes or less, you'll hear it then..." he stated with a smirk. Camille smiled a small, nervous smile before looking down at her hands.

"Hey" a voice called out. Logan knew that voice better than he should, better than anyone should. Slowly, he slid his eyes up to see in front of him, of course she was coming his direction with her boyfriend in tow. He shouldn't be there, Logan knew he deserved to be there. Instead his eyes locked onto the figure in front of him, none other than Kaci.

"Hey..." Logan managed to mumble as he stood up. Kaci's arms wrapped around Logan's neck, pulling him into a hug. Inhaling, Logan took in Kaci's scent; she always loved all those body sprays so her scent always changed. However today he smiled at the scent that came from her skin; Kaci's skin wafted the smell of Bath and Body Works Midnight Pomegranate, Logan's favorite smell on Kaci.

"Are you okay?" Kaci asked mid-embrace. Logan smelled of Curve for men, which always drove Kaci wild. Carlos was the kind of guy to wear Amani Code, and although she loved it, there was something about a guy who could wear Polo Sport or Curve that was the best. Maybe it was because it's the two favorite colognes of Logan Mitchell.

Logan sighed before breaking the embrace and looking Kaci in the eyes. "I'm better now that you're here now..." Logan stated.

Kaci's heart fluttered. Kaci stammered before fully speaking "Logan look-"

"Listen Kace..." Logan interrupted, rubbing the back of his neck. "About the song, I need you to listen to the words carefully. No matter what I say before I perform because I'm a complete wreck, I NEED you to listen to the words..."

Kaci just stared into the pleading eyes of Logan and nodded before looking at Guitar Dude, who walked over and said his usual greeting of intellect, what's up. Kaci taught the chords of the song as everything was about to go underway.

* * *

Big Time Rush performed a song off their album, a song called "I Know You Know" which made everyone dance. Kaci, Camille and Jo cheered for the guys on the stage, for they were their men.

Finally the moment of truth. Guitar Dude walked onto the stage, waving to the residents of the Palmwoods. Right behind him was a nervous, yet anxious Logan Mitchell. Logan smiled weakly to the crowd, waving one hand.

Kaci's eyes were focused on the man on the stage. His eyes connected with hers for a moment, feeling a pull between the two worlds. Suddenly a pair of arms snaked around her waist. Giggling, she leaned into Carlos' embrace, which she grew accustomed to because she loved it, but it wasn't Logan's.

"Hey guys, you know me as Logan from Big Time Rush..." he started nervously. Rubbing the back of his neck and chuckling, he was slowly losing his sanity. What was he thinking? What is he doing exposing himself as a songwriter to the world, hell his best friends didn't even know he did this!

"Oh no..." Kaci mumbled. She saw him breaking in pieces in front of her very eyes. He had come so far, Logan couldn't back down now, that wasn't the Logan she knew. Clearing her throat she inhaled and placed her hands around her mouth to make her yells louder. "Alright Logan! Whoo!" she yelled and giggled, making everyone around her giggle and join in.

Logan smiled and nodded in Kaci's direction. Clearing his throat, he began to speak again. "Well, I'm performing for you guys a solo song that I wrote with the help of a friend..." Logan stated looking at Kaci with a smile. "This song goes out to someone special, someone I care for... a lot and well I want them to know that-"

"Aww Logie, you shouldn't have!" James yelled jokingly, making the crowd burst into laughter. Logan laughed and pointed at James who put his hands up in surrender before cheering for Logan.

Once Logan gained his composure, he picked up the microphone and spoke again before sitting on a stool. "Like I was saying before James ruined it, this song is for someone special and well, I wrote this for them so they can finally hear the words they has always wanted to hear..."

Kaci looked up at Logan. Her breath hitched in the throat, stopping right where it was before leaving her body. Sure told Logan she wanted to hear words she never heard, he couldn't have...

...he didn't, right?

As Guitar Dude strummed the opening notes, Logan tapped his foot along with the beat. Closing his eyes he slowly began to sing.

_"I see you there,  
__don't know where you come from  
__Unaware of a stare from someone  
__Don't Appear to care  
__that I saw you, and I want you  
__What's your name?  
__Cause I have to know it  
__You let me in and begin to show it  
__I'm terrified  
__cause you're headed straight for it,  
__might Get it"_

His voice was low and smokey, something she nor anyone had ever heard him sing before. Kaci was mesmerized by his voice and the words, she was going to keep up her end of the deal and listen to words.

_"Hear the song playin on background  
__All alone but you're turnin up now  
__And everyone is risin to meet ya,  
__to greet you_

_Turn around and you're walkin toward me  
__I'm breakin down  
__and you're breathin slowly  
__Say the word and I will be your man,  
__your man, say when"_

Logan was gaining confidence in himself as each lyric passed. This was his one shot and he was going to make it work and right with Kaci. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked out into the crowd. Kendall was holding onto to Jo, swaying to the music and giving Logan a shocked yet approving look. Jo was entranced by the song. Camille held her hands close to her chest, closed in a tight fist as she listened to Logan sing. James stood not too far away from Camille, hands inside his pockets and nodding to the song with a smile on his face. Carlos held onto Kaci with a smile plastered onto his face, happy for his band mate.

Then there was Kaci, listening intently to Logan as be sang his heart out, literally. Her eyes of brown slightly glossy from listening to Logan. He inhaled and sang with more intensity.

_"And my own two hands  
__will comfort you tonight, tonight  
__Say when  
__And my own two arms  
__will carry you tonight, tonight"_

Removing the microphone from the stand, Logan stood up and walked to the edge of the makeshift stage, where the crowd formed.

_"Come close and then even closer  
__We bring it in but we go no further  
__We're seperate  
__two ghosts in one mirror, no nearer_

_Later on if it turns to chaos,  
__hurricane comin all around us  
__See the crack,  
__pull it back from the window,  
__you stay low,  
__say when"_

Kaci's heart began to beat harder in her chest as Logan continued to sing. The back of her throat began to hurt as tears threatened to form in her eyes and her fighting the tears. This was worse than the argument they had some time back, this was just as bad maybe a little worse than him lying to her; Logan was openly singing about falling for her and wanting her, and she couldn't be happy because of the reason on her right.

Camille held her hands against her chest, tearing up of joy as Logan sang the words of the song. She knew the song was about her, at least to her knowledge it was. Camille was so in love with the fact that Logan was pouring his heart out, yet she didn't understand who he was pouring it to.

Kendall and Jo continuously looked over at Kaci, reading her mind better than two people who were always in their own world should. Kaci was aching for Logan and he was aching for her more than anyone else in the world. It was like a tragic love story, and it was unfolding in front of them.

Logan looked around the crowd, who were completely drawn into his song. His eyes landed on Kaci's who he knew was breaking in front of him. His heart began to hurt, but he had to say what he was feeling and he needed to her to know now.

_"And my own two hands  
__will comfort you tonight, tonight  
__Say when  
__And my own two arms  
__will carry you tonight, tonight_

___Come across you're lost and broken  
__You're coming to,  
__but you're slow and waking  
__You Start to shake,  
__you still haven't spoken,  
__what happened_

_They're comin back  
__and you just don't know it  
__and you wanna cry  
__but there's nothin comin  
__They're gonna push  
__until you give in, say when"_

It was becoming torture, slow torture. Kaci felt the world become tighter and cave in. The sound of Carlos whispering in her ear was faint, but she nodded, because she knew he was asking if she was okay. Her eyes never left the brown haired boy on the stage, her gaze tightening around him.

_"Now we're here and it turns to chaos,  
__hurricane comin all around us  
__They're gonna crack,  
__don't you back from the window,  
__you stay slow_

_It all began with the man and country  
__Every plan turns  
__another century around again  
__And another nation fallen"_

The song was hitting its worst part Logan had writing it. How was he supposed to word that he wanted her, no matter the circumstance, even if it meant that circumstance was Carlos and Camille and maybe even the world? Inhaling, he belted out the words.

_"Maybe god can be on both sides of the gun  
__never gone, understood why  
__some of us never get it so good,  
__so good  
__Some of this was here before us  
__All of this will go after us  
__It Never stops until we give in, give in, say when_

_And my own two hands  
__will comfort you tonight, tonight  
__Say when  
__And my own two arms  
__will carry you tonight, tonight  
__say when"_

Logan sat back down on the stool before closing his eyes and inhaling. It was the closing of the song.

_"And my own two hands  
__will carry you tonight, tonight.  
__say when  
__And my own two hands  
__will comfort you tonight, tonight..."_

A sea of cheers and claps were heard as soon as the song was over. Logan, with his eyes still closed, smiled and dropped his head down to look at the ground. Slowly Logan opened his eyes and exhaled the breath he didn't even know he was holding. He lifted his head to look into the one direction he knew he had to look at.

Kaci was turned to Carlos, kissed him on the cheek and looked back up at Logan, before Carlos let go of her waist and she walked off. Her pace sped up once she reached away from Carlos; that's when Logan saw her do it, wipe away a tear that fell from her eye and walk into the Palmwoods.

"What just happened?" Logan whispered to himself before he was congratulated, but not by the one he wanted to be congratulated by.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: Sorry for making you wait on an update!_  
_like i said I had gotten surgery, so updates would dwindle_  
_and i'm getting a little better, it still hurts to type_  
_but i'm getting more movement and i'm doing rather well_

_OOOOHHHH there's a lot going on in this chapter  
ANNNNDDDD we hear from three characters we really don't hear from like we should in this story  
so I'm excited for them to have their little time to shine _

_This chapter will give into the story and the drama that's coming with it  
so from here on it's gonna get a little intense until further notice  
just letting you know so you've been warned and all that goodness _

_I REMEMBERED AGAIN! SOOOO:_

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Big Time Rush. Rights belong to Nickelodeon, Viacom, Producers and Creators and Colombia Records.**  
_If I **did** own Big Time Rush, **Logan** would have more solos_  
_be shirtless **at least once** an episode (because i'd like to see that)_  
_**James** wouldn't always get the girl, but find one **RIGHT** girl_  
_**Kendall** and Jo wouldn't be the sole storyline in this season_  
_because its more to the show than them_  
_and **Carlos** would have an episode all to himself, as well as Logan._

_

* * *

_

_Song Suggestion: "Say (All I Need) OneRepublic/ "Secrets" OneRepublic_

_**Summary**_: _Kaci Styles is savy. She's smart, she can act, she can dance, she's got an exotic look and is the object of affection once she makes it big. Kaci Styles is going to make it big! However Kaci Daniels is anything but that. She's clumsy, she's SUPER smart, she likes to read, she plays guitar and sings but more to herself. When she leaves her small home in Newark, New Jersey to chase a dream in Los Angeles, California. Who knew living in a place called the Palm Woods would bring potential success, friends, enemies and a potental love interest? LoganxOCxCarlos_

* * *

**Teenage Dream Chapter Sixteen**

Kaci ran into the elevator, the brim of her eyes filling with tears she was desperately trying to fight and was losing. These weren't tears of joy, or pain and sorrow. These tears streaming from her eyes were just as confused as she was and well, that wasn't something she liked. Kaci didn't know where she stood at this current moment. How could she really know where to stand?

On one hand, she had the great boyfriend who basically loved everything she did. This boyfriend was hyper, modest, sweetheart, generous, bright smiled, light-hearted, Carlos Garcia. Carlos was the kind of guy that you loved for all that he was and that's because he was an all out kind of guy. Carlos was into her, and she was into Carlos there was no questions about that. However to some, there was some questions about her loyalty to Carlos.

The reason of these questions rested on her other hand, the lovable, caring, soulful eyed, deep dimpled band mate and best friend of her boyfriend, Logan Mitchell. Logan had her from the beginning, which should have been the winner of her heart, however when his lie about Camille ruined them, it was hard for her to not only let him back into her heart as a friend, but to let him go as someone she was falling for.

Kaci walked off the elevator, eyes trained onto the floor as she walked to her door. A figure stood posted in front of her door, arms folded and half smiling. Kaci just inhaled and wiped away her tears, sniffling along with it. "How did you get up here?" Kaci asked. The figure just ran his hand through his hair and chuckled. "Answer me James-"

"A good friend of mine told me the stairs is much faster than the elevator..." James spoke with a small smile still in play on his face. James shrugged and pushed himself off the door frame, placing his hands inside his white jacket. "I decided to take his advice and come up here before you, hoping I can talk to you about why you just left...?"

Kaci sniffled and nodded, fishing her keys from her jeans pocket and opening the door to her apartment. Xavier sat on the couch, watching "Family Guy" with Katie sitting next to him. Xavier waved absent-mindedly. "X, can you and Katie go to your room please?" Kaci spoke lowly.

"No can do sis, Family Guy is..." Xavier started before he looked up at Kaci. Mascara running faintly down her cheeks and her eyes red, James standing behind her with his hand on her lower back and looking down at the floor. Xavier was mad "What did you do to my sister?" he yelled, jumping out of his spot on the couch a d charging at James. Kaci moved James behind her and held her hands out in front of Xavier, who was being held back by Katie. "Why is my sister crying pretty boy? What did you do? I'll kill you-"

"Xavier Miguel Daniels! Relax will you?" Kaci yelled at her brother. Xavier stopped fighting in Katie's grip and stared at his sister. "James didn't do anything. He came up here to talk to me, friend to friend. Okay-"

"Then what did that helmet wearing sucker of a boyfriend you have do?" Xavier yelled. Kaci just scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Nobody did anything intentionally X!" Kaci stated. "Just trust me okay...?" Kaci asked. Xavier just nodded and looked into Kaci's eyes. "Now just go into your room with Katie, watch something _**APPROPRIATE **_not Family Guy-"

"But it's Stewie!" Xavier started to protest before Kaci glared at him.

"Go watch something appropriate and let James and I talk for a while please?" Kaci asked once more. Kaci's brown eyes bore into Xavier's, pleading and begging for him to understand. Xavier huffed and looked down at the floor, grabbing a slight hold onto Katie's wrist and walking away. Kaci exhaled and turned to James. With her hand over her chest and slightly chuckling she spoke "Sorry...pretty boy"

"Not cool Kaci, your brother almost attacked me" James pointed and chuckled. The tallest of Big Time Rush laughed and made his way to Kaci's couch "I'm used to girls, but boys? At that after me for doing something I didn't do to their sister? That's totally new territory to me"

Kaci laughed and sat down next to James, facing him so they can talk face to face. James wiped away the last faint streak of mascara from Kaci's cheek before she sighed and spoke. "So, thanks to this wise friend who told you the stairs are quicker you get the chance to speak to me about whatever you want to talk about. So start speaking James, what's going on in that mind of-"

"What's going on with you...Carlos...and Logan?" James asked timidly. Kaci's smile slowly faded. Her eyes slowly moved down to her lap where her hands were, thumbs fiddling in a circle. A small chuckle left her lips before her eyes began to sting; Kaci's eyes were starting to fill up with tears. How many people knew what was going on and what she was dealing with? James sighed, using his index finger he lifted her chin to make her look into his eyes. "Kaci, you don't have to cry. What's going on?"

"I wish I could tell you what's going on in this stupid heart and brain of mine, but I can't and its killing me" Kaci broke down. The tears started flowing from her eyes. "Did you not see what just happened? I was in the arms of someone else..." Kaci started before grabbing hold of the necklace around her neck "I BELONG to someone else James! Logan just...he just can't keep doing this to me"

"Have you though about telling him?" James asked tenderly. Kaci just continued to cry, tears flowing from her eyes like a faucet. "I know its hard on you to let go of someone you like..."

"Yeah? When has that happened to you James?" Kaci asked, siffling back tears. James scoffed and looked down at the ground, licking his lips. "Yeah didn't think so-"

"I actually liked Jo...a lot. All of us did. We were into her because she was brand new and something no one had ever really seen before. Jo's beautiful and talented and smart and we all liked her. Of course Kendall was the one that got her..." James chuckled. "But I let her go, because she deserves to be happy. Then there was Camille..."

Kaci's head lifted slowly to look at James. Did he say there was an incident with Camille? Her eyes sqiunted in confusion as she sniffled. James chuckled and looked at Kaci "Camille?" she whispered

"Yes, Logan's Camille. We rehearsed lines, took it too far and kissed. They broke up once before and then got back together. I really had a connection with Camille..." James said before chuckling "...even if it was just a kiss"

"That's just it, you were attracted to a kiss James..." Kaci responded in a small voice "I fell for everything that is Logan, from his laugh to his eyes. I really like Logan, hell I might be falling head over heels for the guy..." she stated as she slowly stood up, her hands running through her hair that was wavy, unlike the usual straight she has her hair in mst of the time. "Yet, I belong to someone else who is sweet, caring, loving, amazing..."

"He's everything Logan is and more, yet not Logan?" James asked, standing up from his spot on the couch and walking over to Kaci. Kaci just sniffled and broke down crying again as James held her in an embrace. James' hands caressed her back, soothing her cries. "One day- no one moment very close to this exact one very soon, will bring the answer you're looking for the most in this..."

"When did you get all smart James?" Kaci joked, lightly laughing along with James. The echo of his laugh vibrated against Kaci, relaxing her and calming her down. James just kissed the top of Kaci's head and looked down at the smaller girl.

"I was always smart you know!" James exclaimed with a smile on his face. "Just because I'm a big ol' pile of handsome, does not mean there isn't a brain in here. Sure it doesn't come out much, but its there when needed and this was a moment" he joked. "Feeling a little better?"

Kaci nodded "I'm sure everyone is looking for you downstairs. Tell everyone you ran into me, I just didn't feel good and I'll be alright?" Kaci asked of James. James smiled and hugged Kaci once more as they walked to the door. "Oh by the way, your performance today was amazing. I like the new song" she said as she looked up at the tower known as James. James smiled and opened the door, shrugging before speaking

"Thanks, Gustavo wasn't too...sure..." James trailed as both he and Kaci looked into the hallway. His hands were inside his pockets, stuffed tightly. His shirt was now wide open, all buttons undone. He was breathing heavily, meaning he ran up the stairs to hope to catch her. Once their eyes connected, it was hard to tear away for them. James looked down at Kaci and cleared his throat "Remember what we talked about. If you need me, you know where I am..." was all that was spoken before James was out the door.

"Logan..." Kaci spoke, sniffling and wiping her eyes. Kaci side stepped, letting Logan into her apartment. "You okay?"

"I ran up the stairs. I needed..." Logan started with a slight wheeze. Small sweat beads formed along his hairline, his face flushing back with color. "...I needed to talk to you before it was too late. I needed-"

"Logan Jeremy Mitchell, I don't know what came over you today" Kaci interrupted, folding her arms across her chest. She stood against the wall near her apartment door. "You performed that song, in front of everybody! Everyone we know and love, and you perform a song like that, basically pouring your heart out to everyone about how you feel. Did you see Camille out there? She was in love with the song and just _**KNOWS**_ its about her, when everyone who knows us better than they should knows its directed toward me!" Kaci yelled.

"Kace, just-" Logan started before Kaci scoffed loudly and began to speak again.

"James knew! James stays the farthest from trouble and people's business and he knew! Logan what were you thinking? _**OH WAIT**,_ you didn't think! What about your girlfriend Camille, Logan?" Kaci asked. She grabbed hold of the pendant hanging from her neck, tears forming in her eyes "What about my boyfriend, your _**BEST FRIEND**_ Carlos? Did you think about them at all Logan? I really hope you thought everything through and how we're going to hurt everyone if we keep up this game Logan! _**GOD**_! I just can't-"

Kaci was cut off, her body becoming closer to the wall. Logan's body was pressed against hers, his breath lingering and hovering over hers. Their eyes locked, and their own little world had been formed. Sounds were blurring and muffling away, melting off their skin and into a pile that didn't matter to them. Logan's hand ran through Kaci's hair, pushing it away from her face before chuckling. "You talk to much you know?"

"Logan..." Kaci replied breathlessly before Logan slowly leaned in. Their lips lightly touched, sending an electric spark through both of their bodies. Logan pressed his lips harder against Kaci's, deepening the kiss. It started gentle, caring and soft. The tip of Logan's tongue grazed Kaci's bottom lip, causing her to gasp and Logan to take the kiss further.

* * *

"Being locked in a room sucks" Xavier said as Katie clicked mindlessly on his laptop. "I was never told to go to my room when Kaci needed to be consoled..."

"Yeah, Kendall does the same thing. Ever since he got with Jo, it's like they don't want us to understand the older form of teenagers. Whatever" Katie explained simply. "Its like, we're going to get there, why shield us?"

"Exactly my friend, exactly" Xavier laughed. "I mean we have a better shot at not falling and getting to deal with heartbreak. We'll be rich and taking over LA, so people will be heartbroken by us. It's simple..." Xavier joked, making Katie laugh. "You think by that time, Jo or Camille will be single?"

"I don't know-wait did you just say Jo or Camille?" Katie laughed "Dude why?"

"The same reason you secretly wish James was single, we all know you think the tree with awesome hair was your age or you were his age..." Xavier giggled. Katie gasped and threw a pillow at Xavier's head.

"I do not, nor have I ever had a crush on James Matthew Diamond!" Katie exclaimed, but quickly covered her mouth "Dude what if he's still here? He totally heard me..."

"His middle name is Matthew?" Xavier slightly chuckled "God, wait his middle name is Matthew? And you know this because?"

"Because..." Katie started before stammering a little "...I grew up with him, and I know all of their middle names. Kendall's middle name is Davis, Carlos' middle name is Ramon, James' middle name is Matthew and Logan's is Jeremy. Besides, knowing someone's middle name doesn't make you like them Xavier Miguel..." Katie snickered. "See I know yours, doesn't mean I like you"

"But you like James and that's all that matters in this conversation Katie, no getting around that one Miss Knight, which I think is unfair..." Xavier started, turning to Katie who sat in the chair wide eyed as usual looking at Xavier "You know my full name, how come I don't know yours?"

Katie smiled and placed her hand on Xavier's shoulder "Because you'd have to be cool to know my name. That's something you're just not kid..." Katie joked before laughing. "Katherine Michelle..."

Xavier's eyes opened wide "Katherine Michelle? That's way better than Kaci Cassandra or anyone else I know now" Xavier joked. "My sister hasn't called me out to say its safe, and I could have sworn I heard the door earlier..."

"Stalker much?" Katie teased. Xavier just rolled his eyes.

"You call me a stalker, but you were just concerned if James heard you say his name. Sure, I'm the stalker..." Xavier joked. "Besides my stomach over rules everything in this world at this moment. Hunger makes a man do some weird crap, like listen for doors. Come on, let's go get some food, I'm starved. I think there's left over breaded steak from last night-"

"As long as it isn't take out or corndogs, I'm sold..." Katie responded quickly as the duo walked toward the door. Slowly Xavier opened the door, cracking it enough to look and see if the coast was clear to leave since his sister never called him to say it was cool to come out. It was then both Xavier and Katie saw it.

Two figures close together, kissing in the apartment. Xavier slowly gasped, Katie placed her hands over her mouth. They couldn't be seeing this? Could they? There was no way that this had been happening. No, they would never betray...

Xavier closed the door slowly and turned to Katie, who had small tears in her eyes. Katie walked over to the chair by Xavier's desk as he sat down on his own bed. Xavier couldn't believe what his eyes of brown took in. Running his hands through his hair, which he just realized resembled Logan's hair cut, he sighed and shook his head. Katie sniffled and wiped away a tear that fell from her eyes.

"Was that Kaci...and Logan...making out in the living room by the door?" Xavier asked. Katie just nodded. Xavier just closed his eyes and exhaled "Isn't Logan with Camille?" he asked.

"Yeah..." Katie whispered, holding her arms close to her as if she were going to break. "Isn't Kaci with Carlos?"

"Yeah, they're still together..." Xavier mumbled. "So what just happened? What did we just see?"

"Something we weren't, and if we tell...we're dead and just killed two people..." Katie mumbled. "But if we don't, we were behind the lies. I should have known they were in too deep-"

"We both knew it...and now we can't un-know it..." Xavier stated. "What do we do now...?"

"Stay quiet? Tell? Its a secret...is it really ours to keep...?" Katie said before another tear fell from her eyes "All we know, is someone is going to get hurt..."


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: Sorry for making you wait on an update!_  
_like i said I had gotten surgery, so updates would dwindle_  
_and i'm getting a little better, it still hurts to type_  
_but i'm getting more movement and i'm doing rather well_

_OOOOHHHH there's a lot going on in this chapter  
ANNNNDDDD we hear from three characters we really don't hear from like we should in this story  
so I'm excited for them to have their little time to shine_

_This chapter will give into the story and the drama that's coming with it  
so from here on it's gonna get a little intense until further notice  
just letting you know so you've been warned and all that goodness_

_I REMEMBERED AGAIN! SOOOO:_

_**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Big Time Rush. Rights belong to Nickelodeon, Viacom, Producers and Creators and Colombia Records.**  
_If I **did** own Big Time Rush, **Logan** would have more solos_  
_be shirtless **at least once** an episode (because i'd like to see that)_  
_**James** wouldn't always get the girl, but find one **RIGHT** girl_  
_**Kendall** and Jo wouldn't be the sole storyline in this season_  
_because its more to the show than them_  
_and **Carlos** would have an episode all to himself, as well as Logan._

* * *

_Song Suggestion: NONE_

_**Summary**_: _Kaci Styles is savy. She's smart, she can act, she can dance, she's got an exotic look and is the object of affection once she makes it big. Kaci Styles is going to make it big! However Kaci Daniels is anything but that. She's clumsy, she's SUPER smart, she likes to read, she plays guitar and sings but more to herself. When she leaves her small home in Newark, New Jersey to chase a dream in Los Angeles, California. Who knew living in a place called the Palm Woods would bring potential success, friends, enemies and a potental love interest? LoganxOCxCarlos_

* * *

**Teenage Dream Chapter Seventeen**

How Mr. Bitters allowed this, was beyond anyone's imagination. Camille and Kaci's movie had wrapped the night before and being the stellar boyfriends two members of Big Time Rush were, they decided that they needed to throw a wrap party for the girls. Of course James and Kendall were on board for it, after all Camille and Kaci were their friends too, but Kendall was more concerned with getting that third strike. Somehow, some way, James and Logan had persuaded Mr. Bitters to allow them to have this party.

Flashing color lights hung everywhere, the music and bass pulsating through the apartment of 2J. There were so many people, that it was amazing how anyone else was going to fit. Of course everyone was present, the boys of Big Time Rush playing hosts, Jo, fresh from her filming of her show, Camille and Kaci all smiles, Katie and her new partner in crime, Xavier, the Jennifers and unfortunately Jett appeared.

Kaci remained all smiles, loving every second of the party. Her right arm stayed draped on the waist of Carlos, and his hand was the same on her body. Carlos' fingers dug into the sides gently of Kaci and she giggled. Carlos whispered lovingly into Kaci's ear and she started to slightly blush. Placing a sweet kiss on Carlos' cheek and then wiping away the lip gloss that remained there, she rested her head on his shoulder.

Logan saw all this. Every second of it. He wanted to be sick, he wanted to throw up, he wanted to scream, he wanted to get out of there. Lord knew he couldn't take it. Logan wanted to tear his eyes away from the scene unfolding in front of him, but there was a pull he couldn't fight, all because it was her. Camille was at his side, but talking to some new girl who was asking for advice on how to break out into the acting scene.

Kaci knew he was watching, she felt his eyes on her. There was a certain heat about the way he watched her, or even gazed at her. There was nothing but passion felt through his looks, and she knew that it was for her. Sure, he had a girlfriend but he wanted her and secretly she wanted him too. Kaci felt his gaze move like heat from a spot heater. His eyes gravitated to where Carlos' hand was and she felt her heart quicken. There was the feeling of butterflies, fluttering helplessly in her stomach and she swallowed hard. The thought of her and Logan's kiss just two weeks before played in her head as it did in the nights since it happened. Kaci could still feel Logan's hands in her hair, his lips on hers, the breath that left his lips into her mouth...

"Excuse me, can I have everyone's attention please?" was all that was heard over the sea of voices. Kaci shook her head, bringing her back to today. How long had she been thinking that she missed the music being turned down? Jo was standing on top of a chair, clear green cup in hand filled with Pepsi. Her small frame smiled and cleared her throat. "I want to give a toast to the women of this party. To Camille Reid and Kaci Daniels-"

"Styles" Kaci jokingly coughed, making the crowd laugh. Kaci smiled and shrugged "What? They're going to credit me as that, therefore I think we have to say it properly...continue on Ms. Taylor..." Kaci joked. Jo squinted her eyes playfully at Kaci before laughing and looking down and sighing.

"Like I was saying, this party is for the women of this party. The two new movie starlets that are about to take this world by storm. To my friends, Camille Reid and regardless of movie credit, Kaci Daniels" Jo spoke, raising her glass in a toast to her friends. Kaci smiled and looked over at Camille who was walking toward her. The two girls hugged, yet Kaci felt sick.

How could she hug her co-star, her friend, someone who she could actually tolerate besides Jo because she was such a sweetheart, and know that her boyfriend liked her? How could she be nice to Camille, when her and Logan had kissed. She now knew how James felt in this position. Its a killer position. Camille broke the embrace and stood on a chair next to Jo and smiled out into the crowd.

"I want to take this time to thank my wonderful friends here at the Palmwoods, the ones who have become an extended family to me..." Camille started with a smile. "I want to thank you all so much, that thanks to my persuasion and my way with words, I've convinced olld man Bitters, to have the official after party for the release of Kaci and I's movie, here at the Palmwoods..." Camille annouced. The whole house buzzed in cheers of excitement.

Kaci whispered into Carlos' ear and walked toward the chairs and chose one to stand on. Smiling she turned to Jo and Camille and cleared her throat before speaking. "I'm obviously the new girl here and everything, but I want to thank you guys for actually tolerating me. I want to thank my friends for being just that. Jo, Camille, you two are just...amazing" Kaci started before looking back out into the crowd "Now Camille had a pretty cool announcement, but I think I might have a good one myself." Kaci said with a smile. "Camille and I, our movie needs a main song, a theme song if you will, for the soundtrack. I spoke to a manager and the honors of that goes...to my best friends, Big Time Rush..."

James, Kendall, Carlos and Logan cheered in excitement. This was bigger than having a song featured on television. This song was going to go global, they were going to be bigger than they imagined at this very moment. Kaci held her hand up, trying to get attention. James rolled his eyes "Come on Kaci, you gave us awesome news, what more do you have up your sleeve? That this is an episode of Punk'd?"

Kaci sneered playfully and shook her head no. "No, actually there's more to that news. Like I said I spoke to a manager, Gustavo Rocque to be exact and well I also had Kelly Wainwright as a mediator for this next statement..." Kaci spoke with a giggle in her voice. "You see, the song will not be written by Gustavo. This time around the song will be written by a new song writer. I pulled some strings and the song will be performed by BTR, but written by my very dear..." Kaci started before feeling her throat close up, choking the words before they left her mouth. Clearing her throat, Kaci shook her head and exhaled before speaking again. "...the song will be written by my closest friend out of you hockey playing, trouble making, singing fools, Logan Mitchell."

Logan looked up at Kaci, his eyes pleading in more than one way. Kaci bit her bottom lip and sighed. The rest of the crowd cheered, giving Logan a wave of congratulations. Camille hopped down from her chair and ran into the arms of Logan, Kaci looking down before hopping down herself. The music resumed and Carlos scooped Kaci into his embrace, kissing her collar bone. "You're the best you know?"

"Oh really? What makes you say that Carlos?" Kaci smiled. Her brown eyes locked with Carlos' which were shining beyond comparison. Carlos chuckled and shook his head.

"Well for starters, you landed Big Time Rush a spot on the movie soundtrack. You didn't have to do that you know..." Carlos started before resting his forehead against Kaci's. "Also, you got Logan his chance to shine. He's going to be writing the song for the movie, that is something major. Because of you, he's going to make it and we're going to make this song so amazing. For that, I say you're amazing-"

"I just say I was doing my friends and my more than amazing boyfriend a favor. Something like my own way of saying 'thank you' and I appreciate you guys more than any sane human..." Kaci giggled. "Without you guys I'd probably-"

"Kaci..." a voice spoke. The voice was one Kaci would never forget and whether they liked it or not, it had the ability to make Kaci's stand at edge on her skin. Carlos looked behind him at the figure standing behind Kaci. Slowly Kaci turned to see him standing there with his hands inside his pockets, biting his bottom lip and shrugging. Kaci turned to him and sighed "I was hoping to talk to you"

Carlos whispered in her ear, kissed her cheek and wandered off, hand touching his head. For a while since he started dating Kaci he stopped wearing his helmet so much. Carlos had this theory that because he landed his first official girlfriend who wasn't a director off chasing ghosts or a hired actress, he needed to act like a man. It was the hardest thing he had to do, putting down the helmet but he managed to convince himself it was for the common good of growing up and having a girlfriend. Kaci watched Carlos walk away from her from the corner of her eye. Turning to Logan she opened her mouth.

"Not here" Logan quickly spoke over the loud music. Kaci closed her mouth and it was then she looked at Logan and took in how he looked. Wearing a button up shirt, light blue to be exact and a black skinny tie, black jeans and for once he wore black and white converse sneakers. He looked flawless to Kaci. "Can we talk in private so I can actually hear you and you can hear me?" he shouted over the music. Nodding, Kaci followed Logan, secretly lacing her fingers with his and looking out for Carlos. Of course he'd be on top of the swirly slide, back turned where he couldn't see her.

* * *

They walked into Logan and James' room. Soon as the door closed, the sound drowned out becoming just bass and faint, muffled words. Kaci looked up at Logan and sighed, shrugging "What is it that you needed to talk about-" she started before Logan sighed and shook his head.

"Why would you set me up to write the song for your movie?" Logan asked with a smirk. Kaci couldn't tell if he was joking or not. Logan shook his head and looked up at Kaci with brown eyes, pleading, asking for answers. "Why would you say for me to do the song-"

"Because you're talented Logan. I think you're amazing at song writing, did you not hear what you came up with for "Say When" or was I the only one paying attention?" Kaci asked. Sighing she pinched the bridge of her nose "If it's such a problem then I'll talk to Gustavo in the morning-" she was stopped by arms wrapping around her in a hug. The heat of his breath hitting her neck "Um, are you happy that I'm going to talk to Gustavo?"

His laugh vibrated on her collar bone. The feel of him being so close, the smell of his cologne and heat of his body made her close her eyes. Wrapping her arms around Logan, embracing the hug she gripped him closer. "No, I'm just happy you did that for me. It was an initial kind of shock I guess. I didn't think you'd do that"

Kaci shrugged "Well you know I'd do anything for you Logan" she spoke honestly. There was something about him that she would do anything for. Granted, she'd do anything for Carlos because that was her boyfriend and there were general and real feelings for him, but they paled in comparison how she felt for the future doctor standing in front of her and holding her. For Logan she'd travel to the moon if she had to; for Logan she'd do any and everything and he even knew it.

Slowly loosening his grip on her, he looked down into her eyes of brown. Kaci's heart sped up just from how close they were and how much she couldn't stand to be this close and know she was with Carlos. Placing his hand on her heart, he smiled "Relax. I can feel your heart racing. An unsteady heart can cause a whole load of cardiac trouble" he whispered.

"Leave it to you to ruin a nice moment with doctor talk Logan" Kaci joked, making both of them laugh.

* * *

Carlos looked around the room, he still couldn't find Kaci. Last he left her with Logan, the two needed to talk. It had been a little over fifteen minutes and he couldn't find them. This was like a horrible game of Where's Waldo and he couldn'r find his girlfriend. His eyes caught the glimpse of something shiny, something silver. Turning his head, he saw Guitar Dude in the same spot he left Kaci and Logan. "Guitar Dude!" Carlos yelled ver the music from his spot above the swirly slide.

"Carlos man! What's up?" Guitar Dude spoke with his trademark surfer tone and shades placed over his eyes. His guitar was what cast the shine. "What are you doing all the way up there bro?"

"Have you seen Kaci?" Carlos yelled down to Guitar Dude. It was funny, everyone was off into their own little worlds and not paying attention to a thing that was going on. Guitar Dude tilted his head and then nodded with a smile. Carlos smiled "Where is she?"

"Oh, dude I saw her walk to the back with Logan, I think it was his room?" Guitar Dude spoke. Carlos nodded and slid down the swirly slide, a smile plastered on his face. Who knew this little plastic contraption would be the most entertaining thing in his life besides pranks, video games and stunts. He walked to the back, right to James and Logan's room to find Kaci and Logan.

* * *

Logan leaned his forehead on Kaci's and blinked, his fingers ghosting over the skin on her lower back. Slowly he placed a small yet sensual kiss on her bottom lip, gripping her back tighter. Logan was pulling Kaci closer to his body, needing to feel her close to him. Kaci's hands trailed from around his neck, down his shoulders and rested on his chest feeling his heartbeat. Kaci was drifting away on thoughts of Logan and it was a dangerous sea to drift on when she didn't belong to him. "You'd do anything for me?" Logan whispered in a husky voice.

Kaci's breathing became heavier, slower. That familiar haze she was used to seeing when around Logan had returned. All Kaci could see were the blur of the objects in the room, the blue of his shirt, the sound of his heart beat with hers echoed in her head. Slowly Kaci shook her head "Yes..." she whispered.

"Then be with me Kaci. Forget about Camille, forget about the world and just focus on me and you." Logan spoke so clearly, so fluidly. His lips hovered over hers, placing kisses on her bottom lip, taking her bottom lip into his mouth. Kaci's knees felt like they were about to buckle. A small wimper left her mouth and Logan opened his eyes "Kaci Daniels, be mine..." he spoke sincerly.

"One problem...Logan" a voice spoke, breaking the haze Kaci saw. She heard his voice and she knew she needed to look at him. His eyes were focused on Logan and not her. It was then she realized he thought she was fighting Logan off, and not fighting the urge to say "yes" to his simple command that she had been dying for him to say to her. "She happens to have a boyfriend, me. Or did that mean nothing to you bro?" Carlos asked, his face red with anger. His hand reached out and grabbed Kaci's hand. It was a firm grip, yet gentle enough to know he wasn't going to hurt her. Slowly he pulled Kaci away from Logan and inched closer to face his bandmate. "I thought we were cool-"

"Carlos" Logan started before Carlos pushed Logan. Kaci tried to grab Carlos, bringing him back to her. Logan looked down and pushed Carlos back, making him bump into Kaci. "I like Kaci, okay? Deal with it-"

"She's my girlfriend Logan! You have Camille! I would never do that to you" Carlos yelled back at Logan, pushing him once more before Kaci appeared between the two.

"STOP IT!" Kaci yelled looking at both boys, her arms out stretched as far as they could go to keep the two boys at bay. "You two are not going to fight-"

"Like hell I am CiCi" Carlos yelled. "He went too far and I'm not having that-"

"And I'm not having you two fight" Kaci spoke over Carlos. "You two are friends...BEST friends-" Kaci started before Carlos spoke once again.

"Some best friend he is, trying to steal my girlfriend from me." Carlos was upset and he had every right to. He walked in on his best friend trying to steal his girl, or so the thought. The thought never occurred to Carlos until that exact second, why didn't Kaci just leave when Logan started to lean in closer? Why didn't Kaci fight back, scream for Carlos over the music, text him to save her, anything. Carlos knew Kaci wasn't someone who was easily scared, so what happened? "Why didn't you have me help you Kaci?" Carlos asked "What is going on-"

"Kaci, you have to..." Logan started before sighing. "You can't keep this going. Two guys are in front of you, putting their hearts on the line for you and you need to choose" he spoke. Kaci's eyes connected with Logan's and her arms slowly lowered.

"I have to choose..." Kaci repeated, reassuring herself it seemed. She stared at Logan and then over at Carlos who was still fuming mad and confused. "Fine, I'll make the decision easy..." she said lowly for only them to hear before walking out of the room and out of the house.


End file.
